Lucy : Sweet Dreams
by nerdysuccess
Summary: What happens when Lucy start to catch the attention off three man ?
1. Chapter 1: Melodramatic

Lucy was late the first day off her new job. She was stuck in traffic how wonderful. Lucy took a deep breath. Lucy hope she was not fired on the first day. She really needs this new job as secretary. Lucy park her car and walk into the new building. She smiles at the receptionist. Lucy notices the beautiful blonde name Renee."you must be Lucy go to the floor 4."Lucy went to floor number four. She walks out of the elevator to see a long hallway. Lucy reads the map the point to each office. Lucy takes a left turn. As she opens the door to her boss Dean Ambrose office. She bumps into she thought was her boss. Lucy eyeing wide when she felt hot Coffee goes into her shirt. "I'm sorry." She looks at the older guy with long black mix blonde hair. Lucy tries to clean herself. "I'm sorry I didn't see you." Dean was in his office when he hears Seth apologizing.

He yells Seth what did you this time? Dean walks out of his office notices a Brunette white shirt cover coffee. He wonders how old she is? She looks young." Sweetheart are you lost ?" Seth replies no she must be your new secretary."my name is Lucy." Dean notices her dark brown eyes and soft red lips. Dean shakes her hand. "Sorry about my friend Seth." Seth smiles at Lucy and tells them her, she will work for all three. "Our third partner Roman is running late .. I hate when he is late." Lucy sees the anger in his eye. Seth tells Lucy Dean is kind melodramatic. Lucy tries not to laugh, but she did. Dean looks at it and thought her laugh was cute.

Dean told her maybe she changes her blouse. Lucy nodded and told him right away. Seth and Dean share a glance. "Renee will get you a shirt." Lucy look at him confuse. Seth dial Renee phone and the blonde receptionist walks in with a white shirt. Lucy thanks her for it. Seth told him the restroom was on her left. Lucy left and went to change. She slowly took her unbutton her sticky blouse. What she didn't know Seth and Dean were watching was she was doing in their camera . Both notice her Black lacy bra. Seth told him they made a good choice. "let's just wait and see." Roman walks to see his two friends look at the computer screen. "Who is that ?" Lucy finish button her shirt. Roman notice her soft almost angelic face. Seth told him it was their secretary. Roman mumble hopefully she is better than last one. Dean reply It's not my fault she fell in love with me. Seth roll his eyes.

Dean gave an innocent smile to Lucy as she knocks at the door." Come on in." Seth introduces Lucy to Roman. She notices his Grey eyes. "My name is Roman." Dean glances at her body. She was bombshell even with the wrong clothes covering her. He did like the skirt on her. Lucy and Roman had been talking for a while from Dean broke his thoughts. He told him to follow him. Lucy follow Dean to her desk. As she sat down dean gave a paperwork she had to do." Please have it done before 12." Lucy nodded and Dean glance at her before leaving. He walks back to his office and close the door. Seth and Roman look at each other. "Now which off you is going to make the first move ?"


	2. Chapter 2: Scared her away

Seth told dean let's find out more about her .Roman nodded. "I will give that task to you two ." Seth and Roman walk off his office . Roman barely glance at Lucy while Seth talk to her . Roman notices Seth could make a girl think he just want to be friends . "Leave Lucy Alone she has a lot of work to do ." Lucy look embarrassed at Roman .Seth reply True .. sorry Lucy see you later .

Seth and Roman were actually going to work today while Dean was waiting for an old friend. Lucy was almost done with her work when a beautiful Woman in a red dress came into the office."You must new.. My name is Nikki." Lucy smiles at notices her dimples ."Is dean in his office?" Lucy told her yes. Nikki went to open Dean's door . He was on the computer and Nikki lock his door .She had a mischievous look wish dean love. "One last time before I get married." Dean reply tells John I'm going to miss you. Nikki giggle as Dean came close to her .

He pulls her for a wild to be told they were lovers for a few years until now she was going to get married. Nikki pushes Dean on his got on top of felt she not wearing any underwear."Just how I like it." Nikki smiles and guide his penis inside of her. Nikki let a loud moan follow by Dean. He knew this was the last time they would be together. Dean let her take control for a little loves how rough he could be with her. As their moans got louder Lucy heard them . She tries to ignore them, but it kept getting louder by the she heard things falling off a desk .Nikki bends over the had hair as he thrust into her . Nikki wish this moment could never end.

As Lucy finishes her paperwork and walks out of the office. Seth and Roman were coming both notice she looks uncomfortable. Seth smiles at her. Lucy smiles back before did the same. As Lucy left Seth mumble how in the hell does dean wants a new girl for us if he keeps banging Nikki? Roman reply, she is getting married next chuckled. As they open dean's office Nikki and Dean were both trying to put their clothes back on . Roman told them it's just us. "It's not like we haven't seen this before." Nikki gave a mean look to Seth . Nikki kisses Dean before leaving. She told him that his new girl had left."Did I scare her away ?" Roman reply no she is coming back tomorrow. Dean asks if they found anything about her? Seth gave a folder with everything they need to know about Lucy .


	3. Chapter 3: Watching you

Lucy was glad to be home and get in comfy clothes. What she didn't know Seth and Roman put cameras in her apartment. They were watching her as she was changing. Roman and Seth lick their lips. Dean chuckled." I told you the clothes she wears hides everything." Seth ask how old is she ? Dean looks on the folder and replies twenty-one. Roman told her they couldn't find anything about her personal life. Dean gave them a weird look. Seth replies We are serious. "So she is a prude ?"

Roman told them to watch the camera Lucy was getting in her tub. They thought she was going to take a bath but instead they saw her touching herself. Dean replies _**so I guess not. **_Lucy closes her eyes and touch her breast a for a few see her hand slowly traveling down the water. She let her fingers make her feel wonderful. She knew masturbating help when she was stress. All three heard her moans get louder. Dean told them he wonders who she was thinking about ? Seth replies who cares that is the last time she will be doing that. Dean asks so any siblings she has ? Roman reply yes two but they don't talk to her. All three were glue to the tv as they watch Lucy have an orgasm. They saw her have a big smile.

Lucy finishes taking a shower and head to bed. As she was watching tv her roommate Kaitlyn came in." How was your first day?" Lucy reply all right. "How was your boss?" Lucy reply he seems nice."only nice? Is he hot?" Lucy replies they all three. "You have three bosses?" Lucy nodded. "Who is the hottest?" Lucy bites her lip and thought Seth. He has black and blonde hair. He was the nicest out all three. Seth laughs at Dean face. Roman shook his head. "What's the other two?" Lucy told her about Roman. She describes him as buff and strong. He has gray eyes." He sounds like my type of guy."

Lucy blush. "What's funny?" Lucy reply he looks the guy who could pin against the wall and have hot sex with you. Roman replies are you sure she doesn't know me ? Kaitlyn push Lucy lightly and shook her head. "What's Wrong with you? No sleeping with co-worker." Lucy replies I know it was just a thought. "So What about the three bosses?" Lucy replies he has the whole bad boy thing going. Dean wonders what else thought of him. Lucy ran her right hand through her hair." he must be really good in bed?" Kaitlyn raises her eyebrows. "That's what the girls told me." Dean had a smirk on his face. He knew it was because of what she heard sounds of earlier today." But I think he is sleazy." Seth and Roman chuckled. Seth told Dean he should sleep with Nikki outside the office. Kaitlyn told her to be careful with dean. Lucy nodded and told her she will .Kaitlyn gave her a hug. Dean thought to himself, he was going to make her pay for the last remark.


	4. Chapter 4: A day with Rollins

Lucy arrives at The Shield Building early. She was proud of her self. When she walks into the office Dean was wearing a black shirt and sitting on her desk. He was looking at the paperwork from yesterday. Dean was impressive she didn't make any mistakes. Dean looks up as she looks at him nervously. As soon their eyes connect dean didn't mean to think of her naked. "Good Morning Mr. Ambrose." Dean gave a small smile. He though gosh her voice sound lovely when he said his last name. "How are you doing ?" Lucy reply good and you ? "I'm all right ... just looking over your work." Lucy ask what do you see ? Dean look at her. He notices her red blouse with black skirt. "I met my work Mr. Ambrose ." Dean reply I know what you met ." Lucy tries not to giggle.

"I'm proud of you, but I wanted to apologize about yesterday." Lucy looks at him with an innocent look. "I should keep my sounds down." Lucy felt her face get red. "I'm sorry I just don't want you to think I'm so sleazy guy." Lucy brown eyes wide. "So I decide to get you something." Dean gave a cup of coffee. Lucy told him thank you. She slowly drank from it. Dean notice as she loves caffeine like him. "I forgot to tell you today, you work with Seth." Lucy gave him a disappointed look. "Don't worry, you are coming back to me at 3." Lucy nodded, went back to drinking her coffee. Dean gave her a flirty look before leaving.

He watches in his office as Lucy left for Seth's office. She slowly knocks on his office that was across from Dean. Seth was busy drawing to notice Lucy walks in. "Mr. Rollins." Seth looks up and he has a pencil in hand one in his mouth. Lucy thought it was kinda cute. Roman told Dean he always knows how to make the girls like him. Seth took the pencil out of his mouth. "Morning Lucy but did you knock?" Lucy nodded. "I'm messing with you." Lucy smiles at him. She walks up to him. Seth was trying to read her at her across the table. Lucy eyeing went to Seth's Drawing. It was sketched of something. Seth notices she was confused. He almost chuckled. "Why are you drawling three wolves in a forest ?" Seth looks at her. "I know you are trying to make look scary, just make it a one wolf with three heads?" Seth raises his eyebrows. "It's just a suggestion." Seth reply I might do that. Lucy asks what are we going to do today? "Anything you want us to."

Lucy laughs a little and told him your funny. Seth was taken back. He thought she would flirt with him." I met since dean told me I'm with you until 3." Seth nodded. He stood up and walk behind her. Lucy stood still and felt him go behind her. Seth shows her a book of dawning. He whispers near her ear. "Tell me what you think of these drawings?" Lucy felt as she got nervous. Seth now was next to her. She could tell he workouts every day. Lucy thought that white shirt left anything to imagine. Seth notice she went back to look at the drawings. Lucy fingers start to touch the painting. Seth smiles at her genuine interest in the painting. Roman and Dean decide to let them have some privacy. Dean will tell him tomorrow she will be with him." I'm not responsible what happens ?" Dean chuckled. Roman had a smirk on his face when leaving Dean's office.

Seth smiles at Lucy her eyes connect with his. "How much do you get paid for each drawing?" Seth replies it depends. Lucy notices Seth almost gave her answers that never answers the questions. "The Drawings I show you are about to come out with a cool book." Lucy asks you mean Comic Book like ones for Marvel. Seth nodded. "You seem my drawings." Lucy replies no, not until today. Seth looks at his watch and gave a worried look. Lucy asks what's wrong? "It's past three you should go home." Lucy looks shocked. "Can you do me a favor ?" Lucy reply sure Mr. Rollins. "Give this to dean before you leave."


	5. Chapter 5 innocent

When Lucy got home her friend Kaitlyn was getting ready to go out. Lucy was about to go to her room ."Do you want to come?" Lucy shook her head. "Just once.. It wouldn't kill you." Lucy told her she was tired. Kaitlyn rolls her eyes. Lucy reply fine lets go only a couple of drinks. Kaitlyn eyes light up."I give you twenty minutes."

Kaitlyn heard her take a quick shower. When Lucy came out she look did a smoky eye hair was straight and her dress was red. Her back was bare and she shows off her legs."That's my girl." Lucy shook her head and walk with took a cab to small club Kaitlyn they walk with Lucy follow Kaitlyn to the bar. They sat down and Kaitlyn told her about her day. Lucy listens to her until the door open and she saw her bosses. Kaitlyn turns around. "OMG!" Lucy turn bright red. Kaitlyn whispers those are your hot bosses.

Lucy shook her head. Roman, Seth, and Dean sat the other side of the took Lucy to dance with her. They notice she was buzz . Dean had a smirk as Lucy was moving her hips . Seth wants so badly to dance with was trying to control day will be tomorrow. Lucy was getting low with Kaitlyn. Both were laughing and having a good time. Dean point out a small petite girl coming toward their directions. Kaitlyn turns around to see her girlfriend gives her a quick smiles at AJ ."Are you trying to steal my girl?" Lucy shook her head and let those two alone.

She took a couple of drinks and watch as the Kaitlyn dance with AJ. Dean glances as a guy tries to flirt with looks uncomfortable. "Sorry I have a boyfriend The guy replies then why are you here? "I'm meeting him here." The guy didn't believe her. Dean and Seth glance at each other. Seth replies go dean make your move. Dean stood up and walk up to her guy was smaller than Dean. "Sorry baby, I'm late." Lucy replies you made it? Dean smiles and sat next to her. Without thinking he gave a quick kiss on the forehead while pulling her closer. "Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world." The guy told her to have a good night . Dean gave a smirk to Seth and Roman . They notice she was still close to him . He whispers in her ear, wait for him to leave. Lucy nodded and slowly pull away . "Thanks Dean ."

Dean reply no problem I just notice he was bothering you. Lucy smiles at him. "Do you want to join us at our table? Lucy replies no thank you . "Why not?" Lucy replies I don't want to ruin your night. "I doubt you will such a thing ." Lucy chuckled . Kaitlyn saw as Dean gesture Seth and Roman to join them. AJ asks her what's wrong? Kaitlyn told her Lucy was her boss."Why would she bring her boss to this place?" Kaitlyn reply they were just here . "Are you worried about them ?" Kaitlyn reply she is kinda naive about things ."Poor thing ."

Seth and Roman sat across from them. "Since you didn't want to join us at the table, they decide to join you." Lucy laugh at Dean being look at her with lustful eyes. Seth past her a drink. Dean told her if she was a good dancer? Lucy shook her head. Seth told her she was lying! Lucy raises her reply we saw you dance with your girlfriend? Dean asks are you guys a trio? Lucy looks outrage. Seth told her he was joking."Right Dean?" Dean nodded.

Kaitlyn told AJ as they were dancing that the way those men look at her gave her a bad vibe."Kaitlyn they are man, what do you expect? "It's more than that?Look at them" AJ replies you think poor little innocent Lucy is going to have an orgy with them. "AJ!" She let a loud and Kaitlyn shook her head .They went back to dancing until AJ told Kaitlyn to have a quickie in the blushes and follow her.

Seth asks her if she wants to get off here? Lucy reply I'm with a friend. Roman asks where is she? Lucy didn't see her anywhere. Dean reply do you want to call her? Lucy shook her head. Roman told her they would drop her home if she want agrees and walk with them. Dean was driving while she was in the middle of Seth and Roman. Dean asks Where do you live? Lucy gave him the address . Dean nodded. Seth looks at Lucy and told her you want to spend a night with us?


	6. Chapter 6: Just Tonight

_Warning Sexual Content _

Lucy looks at Seth and shook her head. Seth smiles at and touches her hands softly. Seth lock eyes with her. He gently touches her admires her angelic face for a few seconds. He pulls her for a kiss. His hands slightly touch her face. Lucy is taken back, but her kiss him back tenderly. Dean gave Roman a smirk. As Seth pulls away from kissing her leaving her breathless. Roman whisper in her ear _do you still want to go home?_ Seth promises they wouldn't hurt her. Lucy looks at Seth in disbelief. "Darling **Trust me."** Lucy looks at his dark brown eyes was being honest .Lucy asks **_what about work?_**

Dean replies this stay between us. She bites her lower lip. Roman went to kiss her ear and told _her just a one night and we will make feel alive_. Roman went to kiss her neck. Lucy was getting turned and Roman hands touching her body in that tight red glances back to see Roman and Seth wanting her so bad. _"Keep your clothes on until we get inside the house ."_ Seth and Roman nodded .

Dean was glad they got home quickly . Seth asks if she was sure? Lucy told her to tell us."Yes, I want you three." Dean had a big smile on his face .They went inside the mansion where The Shield lives. Seth grabs her hands and show her two main rooms. The boys smile at Lucy. Roman and Seth went to undress her while Dean watches them. Dean saw how eager they want her. Seth was kissing Lucy tenderly while Roman was unzipping her dress . Her red dress went to the floor. Lucy moves away from him a few inches. Seth looks at her with an innocent look. Lucy asks _how is this going to work?_ Dean replies _they will make you feel good_ .Roman nodded and told her to to get on the bed.

Lucy had a small smile and went to the bed . Roman and Seth look at each other . Dean asks, Who do you want to go first? Lucy reply I will let your choice. Dean had a smirk and told Roman to sit next to him . Lucy lay on queen size bed and Seth slowly gets on top of her. He gently touches her face and kiss her tenderly . Her hands touched his firm pulls away for a second and looks at her. Seth went to kiss her neck and slowly work down her body . He unhooks her bra and toss to Dean. Roman lick his lips as Seth's mouth went to kiss her breast and his touch makes her moans. Dean was trying not to touch himself . While Roman was unbutton his pants .As Seth took her black bikini off with his teeth . He tosses to Roman. He got up from being next to Dean and join them on the bed. Roman went to kiss Lucy as her Seth was between her legs._**"Baby girl how bad do you want it?" L**_ucy move her hips to Seth's face .He took his tongue out and licks her wet folds. Dean thought it was hot see Seth and Roman bringing Lucy so much pleasure. Seth grabs her tight on her hips and suck on her clit. Roman hears a loud moan escape her mouth as he pulls from kissing Lucy thought Seth was done with her as her legs were and Seth switch looks at Roman with a lustful past him a condom and move out of the bed .

Roman position between her legs .Lucy notices his tattoo and touch his chest carefully . Roman thumb touches her sensitive clit for a few seconds . He makes his penis touch her wet lips and lock eyes as he tries to enter her. Lucy faces turn into pain as he enters her. Dean almost told him Roman to stop .Seth looks at Dean .Roman told him baby girl _Do you want me to stop?"_ Lucy shook her head._ "All right, I'm going to start moving my hips."_Lucy nodded and she thought It had a been a while seen she been with a man. Roman slowly move his hips as he went to kiss her .As they pull from a passionate kiss Lucy start moving her hips with his .Roman let a loud and Seth watch as Roman made Love to Lucy . He was sweet and caring with was rare to see from Roman. He was normally the opposite . Dean was loving hear their room was covered in moans. Lucy almost scratch Roman's back . Dean told her not to hold back and to do it .Seth told her whisper mark him. Roman let a growl as he felt Lucy scratch him follow by whimper as he felt his body giving in . Lucy and Roman aren't separating and look at each were panting and cover in sweat . Roman slowly moves out of her . Lucy gave him a sad look and went to his chest .Roman kisses her on the forehead before she fell sleep. Dean and Seth walk out of the room .Seth wonders why dean didn't sleep with her? Dean glances at him and told him **_tomorrow we will see how she reacts._**


	7. Chapter 7 : Feel

Lucy slowly opens her eyes and she was back home. Her alarm was going off and Lucy had a big headache. She took a quick shower and head to was confused. Did she really dream all it ? She felt a little disappointed. Lucy thought how could her mind play tricks on her. The shield, wait for her to show up in their office. They heard her footsteps. Lucy walks in with a black blouse and her skirt. Roman notices her angelic face. Dean notices her breast and Seth remember how good she taste .His minds go when he was between her legs . She gave them a weak smile.

"Good Morning Lucy. She replies Good Morning Mr. Ambrose. Dean wonders she didn't really remembers last night. Seth told her today she will working with Dean .Roman gave Dean a look. Lucy nodded. Seth and Roman were about to walk out of Dean office when he slightly touch her right hand. "Do you feel all right?" Lucy nodded .Roman asks is there anything you want to ask us ? Lucy shakes her hands. Seth knew she remembered by her stare. Dean gave a smirk to Roman.

Roman and Seth share a smiles and went to their office . "All right let's get to work ." Dean gave a photos in album . Lucy ask Dean is he was a photographer ? Dean replies no that's roman .. I only edit . Lucy nodded . Dean watches as she seem nervous as before . He sees the way her hands at touching the desk . Lucy looks at the picture when she feels Dean behind her . He moves her hair from her neck. Lucy took a deep breath .Dean whisper in her ear ."_I know you remember everything ."_ Her heart skips .Dean smiles and his soft mouth were about to touch his neck. Lucy turns around. Dean didn't expect that . She looks at him and pulls him for a kiss .Dean was taken back as her hands touch his face .As she pulls away from the kiss . Dean was still shocked ."_Why didn't you kiss me yesterday ?"_ Dean replies because I want our kiss to be special .Lucy smiles . "Now let's get back to work ." Lucy nodded and went back to work with Dean .She sat across from him . That only last a few minutes because Dean end staring at her with a lustful look ."I_ want you to take you underwear off ."_

Lucy raise her eyebrows . "just do it ." Lucy replies why don't help me ? Dean chuckled ."_A other time ."_ Lucy backs up takes her white bikini off. "give it to me " Lucy shook her head . Dean stood up and she jumps when dean touch her . He went behind her with left hand he grab her thick hair .Lucy was in pain . With his right hand he pull her skirt up ."When I tell you to do something you do it ?" Lucy replies you are hurting me . Dean chuckled ."That's the point ." His mouth went to her neck and nibble her neck while unbutton her blouse .Lucy was mad at him .He was making her weak .His hands went to her breast . He grabs them roughly and play with her nipples over the bra . "Now Tell me you don't like it ." Lucy told him I don't ! Dean made her legs open . "Then what about this !" Lucy moans as his hand was between her legs .Dean thumb touch her clit while two fingers went inside of her . Lucy moan louder .Dean had a smirks on his face as he made turn around . Lucy was now sitting on the edge of the desk .Dean kissing her while about to make her orgasm with just his fingers .Lucy knew he was kissing her to hide her moans . Lucy felt as she start to squirt . Dean chuckled .He took his fingers and lick them .Lucy looks at him mad . "_What's wrong sweetheart ?" L_ucy stood quiet . "Don't worried I know how to clean you ." Dean head got lost between her skirt . Lucy was in heaven .As Dean clean her up and smiles at her . "**Are you still mad ?"** Lucy replies you can't treat me like that . "Why not ?" Lucy told him she was not into that . Dean raise his eyebrows ."So you want me to treat you nicely ?" Lucy heard the sarcasm in his voice . "What do you want me to do ?" Lucy got off his desk and was trying to leave .Dean stops her .He close the door and puts her against the door ."_Tell me you don't_ _want me ?"_ Lucy tries not look at his eyes. "_Tell me you don't want feel passion ,lust , and to feel alive"_ His hands touching her arms . Lucy knew she dying to feel all those things .Her life was boring .Dean gave her space . Lucy looks at his eyes .Dean smiles as her eyes told him everything .He pulls her for a passionate kiss before wrapping her legs around his waist .


	8. Chapter 8 : My Room

As Lucy was opening her door to her apartment .She couldn't believe what happened in Dean's office .She like everything he did with her . Dean didn't treat nicely he was rough and mean . As she put her purse down in the sofa and was about to her room. When Kaitlyn asks her where have you been ? Lucy reply Work . "What happen to you last night ?" Lucy try to keep a straight face and told her she left early . Kaitlyn nodded and told her next time to text her .She notice Kaitlyn was leaving . As Lucy saw Kaitlyn leave, she saw the front door knob move .Lucy open the door without thinking . She saw Seth and Roman at the door . Lucy froze .Seth ask Can we come in ? Roman look at Lucy with an innocent face . Lucy shook her head . Seth asks Where you about to leave ? Lucy replies yes ? Roman open her door and told her, but your purse is the sofa .Lucy took a step back .Seth and Roman walks in . Lucy felt nervous around them . Seth and Roman were about to sit down . Lucy told them to make themselves at home, she was going to take a shower . Seth smiles at her .

Roman glances at her . Lucy grabs her towels and was going to her restroom . Seth glances at Roman .He gave Seth a smirk . Lucy sees both men standing behind . Seth grabs her and pulls him to him .He tells her to undress . Lucy listens and slowly undress . Roman notice she wasn't wearing any underwear .Both knew it was Dean fault .Roman asks Darling who do you want first ? Lucy didn't make eye contact with them . Roman ask sweetheart, you didn't like what happen last night ? Lucy blushes . Seth smiles and makes her looks at him."Then what's wrong?" Lucy whispers she thinks it's wrong what they are doing . Seth replies let me show you how right it's . Roman pulls her for a passionate kiss while Seth kisses her neck . Lucy felt her knees getting weak . Roman locks eyes with her and grabs her hands .Seth had a smirk on his face . Roman left the door open . He turns the water on and Lucy gets in the shower with him .Roman smiles at her and starts to watch her body as her kiss her neck .Lucy's head on his chest .She feels his hand cup her breast .Roman fingers touch her nipples as he starts to nibble on her neck . He is marking her .Roman knows dean is going to be mad .He doesn't care at the moment ."Tell me you don't more ?"

Lucy moans as his right hand is going between her legs .Roman right hand touching her wet folds and teasing her clit .Lucy moves her hips and Roman chuckled ."No not yet !Let me clean you first" As they finish showering Seth gets undressed .He notices different pictures of her the mirrors . As he turns around Lucy comes out of the shower follow by Roman . Seth smiles at both of them .Roman tells her to go to Seth .Lucy listen and Seth touches her face . "Get on your knees !" Lucy notice he is acting cold .She listen and Seth smiles at her . Lucy touches his thigh with her hands . Seth moans as her hands work her away to his penis .Her mouth was kissing his balls for a few seconds .Seth whimpers as her cold mouth touches his head . She kisses it and slowly all of him it's in her mouth . Seth almost came right in there .Roman tries not chuckled at Seth's face expression . He decides to pull her away from Seth . Lucy looks at him confused ."Take it slow with him ." Seth gave Roman a mean look . "Baby girl show me what your hips can do ." Roman laid on her bed . Lucy slowly gets on top him and does reverse cowgirl . She starts moving her hips up and down . Roman lets out a loud moan and he lets her take control . Lucy is moving her hips faster each time .She sees Seth coming towards her . Seth goes straight to her breast . He starts to suck on them . Lucy gasps when he feels he bite her nipples . Roman half stands up and kiss Lucy neck .He gives a stare to Seth ."I caught on at the moment ." Roman and Seth lock eyes . Lucy moans as both men are bring her pleasure .As she closes her eyes she feels, Seth kiss her while Roman start to thrust into her .Roman love to hear her whimpering .He so badly want her to be available to handle both of them inside of her .He knew that would a other time .Seth pulls away from her to see try to hide her moans ."Lucy let it loud ." Roman tells her they want to hear her .Lucy let her body go .She feels her toe curls and her legs start to shake .Seth saw her body cover in sweat and panting. While roman grabs her hips tightly and she felt his penis twitch inside .Roman growl . Seth looks at Lucy . She looks embarrassed .They heard a knock all three jump .


	9. Chapter 9: Caring

_"LUCY YOU THERE !"_

"LUCY YOU THERE !"

Lucy looks at Seth and Roman . "Yeah AJ just got out of the shower !" AJ asks do you know where Kaitlyn left her necklace ."It's Probably by the nightstand ." Lucy gets off of Roman .He lets a whimper . Lucy eyes wide .Seth tries to keep a straight face . Lucy tries to move away from Roman. "Can You help me ?" Lucy was about to tell her yes .Seth shakes her head ."Sure AJ just a minute !" Lucy grabs her bathrobe and leaves the room . Roman went to clean himself . Lucy gives AJ the necklace . AJ ask where you having sex? Lucy looks at her like she is crazy . "Did you have a guy or guys in your room ?" Lucy shakes her head . AJ lets a loud laugh and act like she was going to open the door ."I'm just messing with you !" AJ walks away from her door and leaves .Lucy felt relief as she walks to her door .Seth grabs her and his hands were going on her neck .Lucy jumps ."You better listen to me when I tell you something ." Lucy replies she need my help . "I don't care !" Lucy asks how can I make it up to you ? Seth replies on your knees . Lucy listens . Roman was still on her bed . He looks as Seth told her to open her mouth .He made her swallow all of him . Seth lets a loud moan and grab the back of the head. He starts to move his hips faster each time .

Lucy knew Seth thought this was a punishment. She starts to like it as Seth moans was getting louder .As she slowly pulls away .Seth shook his head ."I want you to swallow every drop of me ." Lucy nodded and slowly kiss the head . As she felt Seth release himself in her mouth. Lucy swallows all of him .Seth was panting and told her good girl . Seth looks at her with an evil look ."Lucy I need you to stand up and go to your bed ." Lucy listens and Seth tells her I want you on all fours . Roman smiles at Lucy is across him on all fours .Seth grabs her hair and makes look back to him ."How good are you are multitasking ?" Lucy bites her lip ."I want you to look at him while I fuck you ." Seth scratches her backs and then kissing it . He looks her at small butt .Seth smacks it and then thrust roughly inside of her .Lucy gasp and look down . Seth smack her butt harder .Lucy felt the sting and Seth just thrust harder . She let a low pitch moan and Seth hands were one minute at her hips and then her pitch her nipples . Lucy looks at Roman with such much desire .Seth was having too much fun .Roman could tell her as he made stand up .Lucy arch her back as Seth pulls her arms back .Roman lick his lips as he see her big breast bounce up and down .

Seth smiles at Roman . He joins in them and goes straight to her breast .Lucy notices Roman is more tender sucking and kissing her breast . However he just as eager as Seth was . Both men were driving her crazy as Seth was being rough and kissing her neck while Roman was being gentle .Roman left hand touch her clit .Both man heard as Lucy moan was getting louder by the seconds . Seth felt her walls contract ."Don't you dare Come !" Lucy whimpers and close her eyes .Roman pulls away from her breast when he sees the door open . He sees dean coming in ."You three decide to have fun with me ." Lucy opens her eyes to see a dean with a smirk .Seth thrust got rougher and Dean knew he did as a sign of being possessive .He notice the mark on her neck and her sides .Dean gave Seth and Roman a mean look .Seth smiles as his breath start to increase .He pushes Lucy down on the bed .Her face on a pillow .Seth looks at Dean and thrust into her .All three heard her cries . Lucy didn't know if it was because of an Orgasm that she felt all over her body, leaving her with a high If it was because three men desire it and it was forbidden .She was in heaven . Seth lets a loud grunt and came inside of her .She was glad he uses a condom, but Seth didn't want to pull out .Dean told him to let her go . Lucy looks up when he heard Dean stern voices ."Seth I'm not telling you twice !" Seth pulls out of her and lay on her bed . "Come to me !" Lucy looks at Seth . Seth winks at her . "Go to him before he gets upset ." Lucy barely stand up and goes to dean .Dean notices her legs are about to give out .He gets up and grabs her .Dean picks her up and he sat down on her sofa with Roman .Seth notices how she hugs Dean tightly ."Where they too rough ?" Lucy's head was on his bare chest .She shakes her head ."No marking her ! You to know that !" Roman chuckled and Seth gives him a cheesy smile .Dean was gently touching Lucy face."I think you need to rest ." Her brown eyes lock with his baby blue eye was surprised he was being so caring ."_I will make sure these two leave you to rested ."_


	10. Chapter 10: Lie to me

Lucy woke up to see she slept on Dean's Chest . He was sleeping and as she looks around . Lucy notices she was no longer in her room .She was back into a similar room from two nights ago .Dean open his eyes and looks at Lucy in an white nightgown . "Did you sleep all right ?" Lucy nodded . "Are you soared ?" Lucy replies no, not really . Dean smiles at her and says if she wants to take the day off . Lucy tries to move away from his chest and now she feels her body telling her to slow down . Dean gets up and gently touch her ."I'm all right." Dean replies sure you are ,let me help you .He stands up with her . Dean takes her to the restroom .Lucy looks at him embarrassed as she sits on the toilet. Dean turns around and stays by the door. She notices Dean's scar on his back by his shoulder . Lucy finishes going to restroom and cleans herself .Lucy watches her hands ."How did you get that scar?" Dean turns around and smiles ."When I was twenty I like to anything that gave me, adrenaline and this it's a reminder that some things I shouldn't do ." Lucy gives a weak smile ."

It didn't hurt that much ." Lucy walks up to him and goes behind him .Dean smiles as Lucy gave a quick kiss on the scar ."But it's still feels fresh ."Dean nodded and Lucy touches his face . "I think you should rest and then we could spend the day together ." Lucy asks no Seth or Roman ? Dean nodded and don't worry, I will talk to them . Lucy went back to bed .Dean closes the door and walks downstairs to the kitchen .Seth and Roman were busy eating after working out . Seth asks is she awake ? Dean replies yes, but you two idiots will stay away from her .Roman look at Dean ."You heard me ! " Roman asks is she okay ? Dean replies she is resting after you two tag team on her . "No we didn't because if that happens, she wouldn't be walking ." Roman tries not to laugh at Seth joking tone . "You think it's funny !" Seth could see Dean was serious .Roman asks why do you care about her ?We always did the same thing . Dean replies you did, but she is different .Seth asks how so ? "You two should try to get to know her ." Roman replies you are telling me this ? What happen to the Dean we know ? Seth chuckled .

"We want her to stay with us in the long run not scared her away ." Seth and Roman nodded . Dean drank his coffee . As they ate quietly for a few minutes Lucy slowly made her way to the kitchen . Seth and Roman look up at the same time while Dean was on his phone . Seth ask How are you feeling ? Dean replies good ! Lucy could feel the tension . "I'm all right ." Dean eyes light up when he sees her . Lucy walks towards them .Roman and Seth wonder when she is going to sit . Dean tells her to sit on his lap .Lucy shakes her head .Seth ask where do you want to sit ? "I will just grab a bowl of fruits and try to lay down on the sofa .Roman ask do you want us to join you . Lucy looks at him with an flirty look . Seth looks at Dean .He went back to his phone .Lucy notices he is annoyed . She gives him some space and accidentally lock eyes with him . As she starts eating her bowl of fruits Roman sits next to her . "Do you want some ?"

Roman shakes her head . Seth looks at Dean ."We have to go ." Seth agrees and decide to quickly change . As Lucy and Roman were watching tv .Dean comes into the living room and looks at Lucy . He looks disappointed .Lucy gives him a weak smile . Dean walks up to her and tells he has to go . Lucy looks sad ."Roman will keep you company .. Let her rest ." Roman rolls his eyes . "Seth is coming with me ." Roman ask so no sex whatsoever? Dean gives him a cold stare . Lucy tries not to laugh, but she gets distracted by Seth . He was dressed in a all black suit and looks put together . "Don't disobey me !" Roman wishes them good luck .Dean and Seth walk out. Lucy slowly cuddles to Roman's Chest .He looks at her with a innocent look on his face .

Roman notices she gets comfortable being around were watching animal planet . Lucy asks Roman if he knew where dean and Seth went? "They went to take care of some things ." Lucy nodded ."It's better for you not to know." Lucy gives him a confused look. " Baby girl That's all I can tell you ." Lucy asks is there other things you keep from me? Roman replies no. Lucy knew he was lying. She gave a small smile."I just remember your friend call your phone ." Roman gives her a phone. Lucy looks at all the miss calls. Lucy decides to call her. "Where are you?" Lucy replies at work .. Roman picks up, bridal style and takes him to his room. He half hears Lucy friend tell her she scared her. Lucy almost giggles when Roman drops on the bed ."I'm sorry Kaitlyn .. I didn't mean to worry you." Roman undresses slowly. Lucy tells her she has to go . "What to take a shower with me ?" Lucy replies what about a bath . Roman tells to not move while he gets the tub ready. He gets the water just right and make sure there a lot of bubbles. "Ready!" Lucy walks to see Roman slowly gets in the tub ."You couldn't wait for me ?" Roman chuckled. Lucy takes her nightgown off. As she gets in the tub, Roman helps knew he made that a excuse to touch her body. Roman smiles as her head was on his kisses her on the cheeks. "I want to have many moments with you like this." Lucy blushes. "I know I have to share you, but right now it's just us. His strong arms around her waist. Lucy grabs his hands with hers. Roman smiles, but soon he see Lucy move his hand a little up . Roman let her, but he knows what she cups her breast and his finger pitch her moans ."Remember No Sex ."

Lucy replies why do we listen to him? "He makes the rules or he will punish you ." Lucy didn't care she wants Roman."Fine, but that doesn't mean you can't touch me or kiss me." Roman nodded .She turns around, pulls his for a passionate kiss. Roman was getting turned on by the minutes. Lucy could tell and she like mouth was now on her neck and slowly nibbling. Lucy moans more."Harder." Roman listens and she was losing closes her eyes and let t Roman's mouth travel up and now her both were in the moment they didn't see Seth and Dean walk in on them. "What did I tell you?!" Roman stop and Lucy open her eyes. Seth chuckled as Lucy looks embarrassed. He thought she looked sexy a moment ago with her back arched .Roman replies we were just kissing . "Lucy get out of the tub ." Roman bites his lips . Lucy listens and Dean looks at her with a cold stare ."undress me ." Lucy unbutton his black shirt and he smiles as her hands touch his chest . Dean shirt went to the floor . "Follow me ." Seth gave Roman a towel and they follow Dean . Lucy went back to unbutton his pants .Her notice he was already turned on. Dean locks eyes with her and his right hands travels from her chest to her legs."So you two were just kissing ." Lucy nodded ."I think you want more than just kissing."Lucy shook her head .Dean made her turn around and her grab Lucy tightly .He made her open her legs .Roman notices how wet she smiles as her clit was poking out ."I want you to tell the truth ." Lucy replies we were just kissing . Dean whispers in her ear this is your last chance . Lucy stays quiet."All right.. Now Roman Can't touch for two days !" Roman rolls his eyes . "I'm going to teach a lesson not to lie to me ."

Dean grabs Lucy waist and makes her bent over on the notice she looks watch as Dean's tongue start licking her wet folds .Lucy moans. Dean had a smirk and before he touch her clit .Seth told her no cumin. Lucy whimper. Dean pulls her hair and her look back at him."You heard him ."Lucy nodded . Dean went to suck on her clit and start to finger. Lucy bites her red lips as he was touching her stop.. As Lucy felt her walls were tightening Dean's pull away. "Dean doesn't stop!" Seth like that she begged . "No Lucy you lie !Tell you me, you lie to me" Lucy knew better and told him No, I'm being honest."I can see you right thru you." Dean flips on her back and toss his boxer on the ground. He got on top of her hands went to touch his pins her down."Are you still going to lie to me?" Lucy pulls him to had a smirk on his face as he pulls away from the wild kiss. "I will take as a yes!" Seth looks at Roman . Lucy replies no! Dean raises his eyebrows and tells her she is going to learn not to lie to him. Seth gives Dean handcuffs. Lucy jumps when Dean made go back on all fours and her hands behind her thought it was going to be Dean, who going to fuck her, but her gasp as it was enters roughly and just kept going. Lucy was supposed to hate it, but she likes it so much. Dean could tell when Seth pulls her was whimpering. He walks up to her and shove his penis with some pre cum in her mouth."Tell me how you like it now !" Seth chuckled as Lucy starts to suck Dean's off and he start to slowly thrust inside of her. Roman was hating this so much .Dean eyes were close, but he felt Lucy mouth open his eyes to see Seth had once increased his speed. His hands were holding her tightly on her glances as Seth came inside of her. Dean's notice the sad expression of Lucy face."We are supposed to make you happy, but not when you lie to me!Now You swallow all of me " Lucy tries to take most of him in her mouth as she felt Dean's penis twitch on her hand .Dean let out a loud grunt and came in her mouth. "Open your mouth first ." Lucy opens her mouth. "Good Girl now Swallow." Lucy swallows his cum. Dean smiles at her and makes stand up .Lucy looks him scared .**"Go back to Roman you will sleep in his bed tonight while we are away ."**


	11. Chapter 11 : Secrets

Lucy was wearing a Dean's unbutton white shirt to Roman's bed. He knew Dean told her to wear that. Seth and Dean had left once again .Roman asks her as she was on his chest if she was okay. "Yeah, just that I feel my vagina is still tingly ."Roman chuckled and told her Seth gave her blue balls. Lucy laughs ."Sorry, but I can't help you in two days." Lucy replies you can? Roman raises his eyebrows. Lucy gets on top of shakes his head ."You rather be on top ." Roman replies yeah . Roman flips her over .He looks down as boobs move up and down . She wasn't wearing a bra . He unbuttons was left on the shirt .Roman pulls his pants and enter roughly . Lucy looks at him ."Fuck Dean ! I want you and I have you !" She looks at him scared ."I will gladly take the fault."Seth and Dean were watching them before going to close their deal they had. "This is a first for roman." Dean nodded and closed the laptop before they walk into a building.

Lucy giggles that follow a man as he start to move his hips . He slowly picks her ups as her back is kissing her breast and he thrust harder each time. Lucy moans and Roman moans fill the rooms .Follow by the sounds of skin touching each other . Her legs wrap on his waist as he took control .Lucy looks at him as he starts to grunt."Baby girl do one thing for me." Lucy nodded before he tells him what to do. Roman makes her go on top. He makes her start bouncing up and down .Lucy was loving this making her so good .She let a whimper as she starts to pull her for a kiss as she moves her hips .As their lips were going to separate she hear a whimper from Roman. He was coming inside of her .Lucy touches his face and didn't let him pull away.

Seth and Dean sat down with a couple man to play they were having a good time. Seth gives a look at Dean. Seth takes a gun and shoot the man across from him .While Dean takes the other two .He look down as they saw three men were dead on the floor. "This is too easy." Dean chuckled and replies are it always? Seth and Dean walk out like they didn't just kill three men .As they were driving back home. Dean was reading the file Seth gave her about Lucy ."So she graduates from Georgia State." Seth nodded. "Really? She has a broken engagement ." Seth replies as far as I know he left her in her wedding dress . Dean made a face ."What's his name ?" Seth replies no We are not going to kill him . "No but we can find out about her threw him ." Seth shook his head ."No that's not a good idea . " Seth takes the file from him . Dean takes it back. " You left his name out." Seth replies Roman knows you better so he deleted it. Dean let a chuckle._"You want to know his names it's Wade Barrett ."_

As they arrive home Roman was sleeping and Lucy was nowhere to be and Dean was looking for like a lost puppy. As Roman heard the noise they were making . He woke up and got dressed."What is with all the noise?" Dean replies where is she? Roman replies she went home . Seth raises his eyebrows. "What her roommate call her ." Dean replies she can't leave without telling us . Roman ignores him and went back to bed. Seth told him he was going to crash, but Dean went to find her. He drove to her apartment and saw her room light was on.

Dean was about to get off his black SUV when he saw AJ leaving. He waits for her to leave. He walks to her apartment building and knocks on she opens the door and see Dean . He was wearing black leather jacket and blue jeans. "Who is it Lucy ?" Dean gave a flirty look and is about to speak .Lucy tells him to shh .Dean about to chuckle and she about to close the door .Dean's right foot stops her ."It's just someone knock-on the wrong door." Kaitlyn closes the door and Lucy pulls him inside .Dean follows her to her room . "Why did you leave?" Lucy replies my roommate call me. "She seems fine to me ." Lucy nodded .Dean asks are you keeping something from me? "Some things I can't tell you.. their not mine to tell ." Dean notice she is tenderly touches her face. "I understand, but don't think I can handle some darkness." Lucy smiles at him."Now." Dean demeanor change and his hand went to her face .She jumps. Dean pushes her against the wall. It made a louder noise than Dean thought it would. He looks at her with an innocent look. Dean pulls her for a tender took her baggy shirt off and toss the floor ."I'm going to fuck you against his wall and "don't you dare make a noise. We don't want to wake up your precious friend." Lucy nodded. Why was her turn on by Dean's roughness? He rips her black underwear. Dean starts to kiss and nibble hard on her neck and her body. Lucy almost moans as his mouth came in contact with her left nipple while his right hand touch the other breast. He did this for a couple of minutes, then switch breast. As he pulls away and kiss her lips .

Lucy bites his mouth .Dean smiles and bite her lower lip . He pulls her up and her legs wrap his waist . Dean thrust rough inside of her . Lucy gasps and Dean doesn't go slow. She almost whimper, but she buried her face in his neck and shoulder. He enjoys teasing her and making her want more. Lucy whisper Dean makes me your little slut. He nodded and pin her against the wall .Her hands over her head .Dean looks at her, kiss her passionately as he fucks her rougher and rougher each time. Lucy adds tongues to the does the same and he feels cum around his penis. "You are enjoying this too much ." Lucy kisses his shoulder and hold him tightly. Dean jumps as she bites he feels her walls contracting not once, but now the second time. The last time she need was Kaitlyn wakes couldn't hold on any longer .Dean hears her loud whimper and moan . He smiles at her. Dean takes to the bed and pin her down .Lucy smiles at him .Her brown eyes connect with his cold baby blue . Dean let a loud grunt and she likes him .Dean smiles as she touches his face softly ._"What is it about you that has me smitten ?"_


	12. Chapter 12: One More kiss

Lucy heard her alarm going off. As she goes to snooze off her phone. She heard a loud groan. Dean's hand was on the bottom of her phone and she was on top. She open her eyes to see Dean haven't left. Dean turn the alarm off and looks at her. Her hair was messy. Dean likes her smile as she looks at him. Lucy's head goes back in his chest."You have to go to work." Lucy shakes her head."I don't like when you are late. Get Up" He was teasing her. Lucy mumbles make me. Dean raises his eyebrows and gently push her off, he looks upset for a second and then laughs. Dean gets on top of hands start touching from her waist and work slowly to her side."That is going to get me to get up."

Dean start tickling her and She couldn't help to laugh."Are you going to get up?" Lucy couldn't help giggling very smiles as she can't stay they heard a knock at the door. "Lucy I'm going to up!" Dean looks at Lucy with a smirk. "I'm up.. Good Luck Kaitlyn on your test!" Dean could hear Kaitlyn leaving and his mouth went to kiss her breast. He slowly works his way up to her neck and when he was going to touch her lips. Lucy push on his back. She was on top. Dean stays hands touch his chest up and down ."Want to take a shower with me?" Dean shakes his head . Lucy gives a pounty look ."Your two other bosses are waiting for you!" Lucy gets off him and his eyes follow her . It didn't take long for Dean to follow her.

Roman and Seth walk in their building. Both were drinking Coffee and they were going to throw some contracts. "Is dean going to come in?" Roman replies I hope so. Seth gives a small smile to Renee. As they walk into the office. Dean is in his office. Seth asks where is she? Dean replies she is your office. Roman looks at him."You get her at midnight." Roman gives Dean a contract."Enjoy reading it." Seth walks out first. Dean tells roman not to take some many things so seriously. Roman replies sure dean.

Seth walks into his office and see Lucy. She has hair up in a bun. Seth kisses her good morning. Lucy kisses him for a few seconds."People could see us." Seth replies who cares? They work for me. Lucy shakes her head. "One more kiss." Lucy gives him a quick kiss. Seth smiles at her as she pulls away. Lucy smiles back and Seth tells her to grab the binder from the other day. As she goes on her top shelf. Seth notices her skirt was asks are you wearing any underwear? Lucy turns around and she gets the binder off the top shelf .Seth tells her to take it off . Lucy laughs."I'm serious do it now." Lucy takes her white bikini . Seth takes it from her and puts in his pocket."Now Unbutton your shirt ." Lucy unbutton her black shirt. Seth smiles as he sees her white bra.

As Seth works with Lucy for a couple hours. He knew that Dean would be walking in the send him a text to go home and take her with and Lucy left together .As they arrive the shield house . Dean was waiting for them as Roman was sitting down .Lucy knows his hands were tied up . "I want to punish Roman for following directions." Dean tells Seth to undress her . Seth slowly unbutton her skirt and takes her skirt off . Dean smiles when she is not wearing underwear . Roman was going to hate this .Dean tells her to unhook her bra and toss it Roman . Roman looks down as it's on his lap .Seth tells her to crawl to roman .Lucy crawls to Roman . Dean whispers something in her nodded and her mouth to his moans . Her hands start to stroke his erect penis .Dean was enjoying this too much . As Roman so badly wants to touch her. As her mouth went to his head . She licks the tips .Roman moans got louder. He loves to watch her head bobbing up and down. Roman knew at any second he would cum . As he about to let a growl .Seth pulls Lucy up . Roman took a deep breath .

Dean whisper to Lucy what do next . She kisses him passionately before turning her back .Lucy grabs his penis and slowly she moves her hips down .Roman let a whimper . Lucy starts moving her hips and arch her back to kiss him .Roman kiss her eagerly . Seth licks his lips as he see her body moving . As she pulls away and start to bounce on his penis .Roman so badly wants to be set free. Dean replies, don't fight it. Roman gives a mean look .Dean tells her to get off of Roman . Lucy didn't listen she was moaning . Roman looks at him as he pulls her off . Dean notices her cum on roman's penis . He has Lucy by the her long hair . "He has a soft spot for you?" Lucy looks at Roman . Their eyes connect . "Roman I want you to fuck her against that beautiful painting..Seth untie Roman . " You have to make cum three times before you can cum. Roman nodded and gently grabs Lucy .He puts against the corner next to the painting .Roman goes on his knee and gets lost between her legs . Lucy comes in a few seconds . Before she can catch her breath Romans put her right leg on his shoulder .Roman slowly thrust inside of her . Lucy smiles at him and pulls him for a kiss .Roman kiss her and start to increase his thrust .Lucy lets a long whimper and Roman gets a lost in the moment . Lucy closes her eyes .She felt her stomach tighten . Her legs start to shake and before he walls start to contract .Roman let a loud grunt and his eyes almost roll back to his head . Lucy smiles as he collapsed on her chest ."_Sorry baby girl."_


	13. Chapter 13 : Vixen

Dean looks at them. "Roman you have failed." Lucy looks at Roman with a worried look. Roman gives her a kiss on the forehead before he moves away. Dean looks at takes a deep breath and goes on his knee. Seth looks at Lucy with a dark watches as Dean whips Roman's back. Lucy closes her eyes, but still heard the tries to keep from making noise come from his mouth. Lucy opens her eyes and looks at Roman. She walks, two steps in before she could reach him."Don't make it worse for him." Dean has a smirk on face as Roman has whip marks."let me touch him." Seth shakes his head. Roman looks at her eyes with knew he was in pain .

Dean tells Lucy to get dress that they are going out to eat. As Seth let Lucy go Dean glances as she goes to touch the Roman's face."I'm fine, it's just hurts a little." Lucy gives a quick kiss before Dean pulls her up."Come with me." Roman gets up and Lucy looks back before leaving tells him you never have been like that looks at him."Are you falling for her?" Roman didn't reply he got up and went to his room. Dean took Lucy to his gives her a black Crewneck Lace Dress ."Take a shower and meet me downstairs." Lucy looks at him scared."I won't hurt you unless you want me to." Lucy shakes her head .

Dean gives a red towel."As much as you think Roman is in pain he likes it more." Lucy notices his dark demeanor kisses her cheek before telling her the bathroom is on her left. He heard her take a gets dressed in dark blue shirt and black dress pushes his light brown hair back. As he looks into the mirror before leaving downstairs. Seth and Dean were drinking whiskey while Roman was walking in circles waiting for her. "Calm down, she is coming down any minute."

Dean tells roman tonight her date is seth . He nodded. As were busy talking they heard her footsteps coming the steps .Roman smiles at her .Lucy smiles back and they lock eyes . Seth has a smirk as he offers his takes it and walks out with Seth. She notices Roman sit in the front with Dean .Seth glances at her .She looks stunning .Lucy has black hair in fish braid .Seth looks at her thick remembers her legs wrap around his waist .Seth whispers in her ear, she looks lovely."Thank you." Dean notice Seth was being romantic . As they reach in the fancy restaurant, Seth was holding hands with Lucy. Roman and Dean walk behind host welcomes notices her name tag."It's nice to see Kelly." The Blonde replies it's nice to see . Roman replies Kelly I'm a little hurt.

Kelly laughed and Lucy looks at him. Roman has a smirk on his face. As they sat down. Roman sits next to whisper in her ear."I have only eyes for you." Lucy replies what I flirt with another man? How would you feel? Roman replies we would hurt him .Lucy raises her eyebrows. Dean tells her your ours, nobody else. Lucy replies I'm not a property. Seth replies no but you are our pet . Dean notices she looks upset. "Sweetheart, you are special to us that is what Seth means." Roman tells her you have three men at your feet.

They thought Lucy was going to smile, but instead she excuses herself from the table. Seth was about to stop tells him not."Thanks Roman." Roman gives a look at Seth. Dean tells them to settle down .His eyes follow Lucy was in the thought how did she get into this mess. She had attracted to all three men, but she felt guilty about the woman in her right mind would accept this? She watches her hands and dry them a paper towel. As Lucy walks out of the restroom and bumps into a man. She falls on her butt. Dean heard a loud thud. Roman glances in her direction. Lucy looks up."Wade?" The British man replies hey, I didn't mean to knock you . He offers his left hand .She didn't take it . It was her ex guy that left her in a wedding dress."I'm fine!"

She about to get up, but he helps pulls her close to thought she looked stunning."Why did I leave you?"Lucy pushes him away. Roman gets up. He hears Wade ask her did you forget what we had? Lucy replies you left for Summer my best nodded and chuckled."You don't want me back? Do you have someone?" Lucy was getting mad."Did you tell him I was your first?" Roman sees Lucy slap Wade across the face. Wade touches his face."Did I hit a nerve?" Roman steps in between them."Baby let's go." Lucy looks at Roman. She looks at her."He's your new guy. What's his name?" Roman turns his attention to him after he grabs her hand softly."My name is Roman Reigns." Wade looks at him and replies I'm Wade Barrett Her ex fiance.

Lucy notices the cold stare .Roman tells Wade thanks for her leaving with a smirk on his face. "Because now I can have her." Wade smirks fade."Did she tell you about me?" Roman replies she did, we don't keep things from each other. Wade nodded. He notices the way Roman looks at her and tells her that her guest are waiting for goes with Roman back to the table. Wade eyes follow her. He sees her sitting now with two other men. Wade wonders where he saw them before. Dean asks her if she okay? Lucy looks asks what happen?She feels his hand touch her left leg. "Nothing, I just don't talk about it." Roman tells them it was her ex looks at him with tears in her asks did he hurt you? She didn't respond."I will gladly make him pain for it."Lucy shakes her head and tells him is not worth it.

Seth tells her sweetheart your upset. Lucy told him he left for my best friend. Dean didn't like to see her upset. Seth makes her look wipes the tears away from her face."How stupid of him to do that. We would never do that." Dean and Roman nodded. Seth pulls her for a hug and Roman rubs her back. Deans tells her let's try to enjoy dinner for the good times that has just begun. Lucy smiles at him and pulls away from Seth. Dean gives her a sweet smile. She notices his dimples. Lucy drinks from her cup of wine . As the food arrives a few seconds later. Dean tells her they order for her.

She looks at her dish. Dean knew what she smiles as it's her favorite 's Baked Ziti and Summer Veggies. Dean smiles at Seth and all start to eat and enjoy their meal. Lucy feels, Seth touching her left leg while Roman touch her right. Lucy jumps and Dean know what they are whispers in her ear we want to show how beautiful you are to us. She nodded . As she sees the waiter coming to them .Dean tells him if they have this section to them self. The waiter nods and walks away.

Dean tells her nobody is going to bother us .Seth pulls for a passionate kiss .While Roman touch her now her inner thigh .Dean notices how turn on Lucy is just by the way she kiss Seth .Roman looks at Dean with a smirk ."She is not allow to wear underwear." Lucy pulls away from Seth . Roman pulls her for a tender kiss .Seth start to touch her thigh .He slowly touches her clit and his fingers touching her wet folds . Dean looks under the table, he see Seth put two fingers inside of her ."Take it easy on her ." Seth chuckled as a moan escape her mouth .Roman goes to kiss her neck while Seth is touching her under the table . Lucy bites her lip. Dean reply sweetheart, you are going to make your lip bleed .. enjoy the moment . Lucy gives him a lustful look ."That's our girl ."

Roman pulls away and Lucy whines. Seth takes over and pulls his chair away from the table .She notices his zipper is down . He grabbing her tenderly .Hel ooks at her and play her on his lap .He slowly pushes her hair . She tells him we could get caught. Dean tells her not to worried .Lucy kisses Seth and start to move her hips. Seth touches her face tenderly and thrust roughly inside of her. Lucy tells her to let her take listen and she starts to move her hips faster .Seth moan loudly . Dean looks at Roman to get up . Lucy was too busy with Seth to notice they he kisses her neck and unzip her dress. Seth smiles and places her on the pushes the plates out of the way . Seth grabs her left breast and start to thrust inside of her . Lucy moans loudly and Seth smiles ."You're beautiful." Lucy smiles and Seth make half stand brings to the edge of the table. She moves her hips with his thrust. Both kissing wildly and not caring about the noise their body were making.

Roman and Dean notice Wade kiss the Blonde goodbye. "See you tomorrow." Dean and Roman waited for the blonde girl with purple dress leave. Dean and Roman grab him by the looks at both of them."Come with us." Wade asks Lucy sends you. Roman shakes his head. "We just want to send you a message." Wade tries to get out of their pushes Wade into at the alley. Dean punches him in the stomach. Wade coughs and Roman go for his face. Lucy accidentally scratch Seth's back as she orgasm. Seth chuckled and his nails mark her on her waist. She whimpers and see Seth's eyes almost roll back off his smiles at him as he didn't pull away from her . Lucy tells him thank you ."Anytime you need me .." Lucy pulls for a tender kiss .Her hands on his face .She knew the room smell like sex. Dean asks wade why did cheat on her? Wade is bleeding and tells him she was too plain .

Roman looks at Dean . Dean reply Lucy is too plain ? Wade replies have you seen her ?Have you seen her the way she dresses and acts. Dean tries not to chuckle. Roman asks so you cheat on her for that? Wade replies her friend Summer is special . Dean tells Roman do we kill him or do we not ..? Wade eyes got wide. Dean tells Wade Here is the problem you hurt Lucy and we care about her. She special to look at them a puzzle."You three share Lucy?" Dean replies no we are close. Roman nodded .Dean tells Wade that Lucy is a good raises his eyebrows. "She used to tell us how bad you were in bed." Wade doesn't buy it. Roman replies remember when she uses tell us how you always came out short. Dean gets chucked . Dean tells Wade my favorite part was when she told you she was in class. Roman reply we did teach her new lessons. .Wade reply you two are lying! Dean reply why would be ?Roman reply wants us to show you how your plain girl it's a vixen.


	14. Chapter 14 :

Roman and Dean carried Wade in the back of the restaurant. They sit down in dark room fill with cameras . Wade is tied up. Roman clicks on the Section Lucy and Seth sees Lucy bend over the table with Seth pulls her looks back at Seth and licks her has a naughty smile. Wade looks at them men chuckled. Dean tellss him you still think she is too plain for you? Wade had hurt and angry in his shakes his head ."**_She was too good for you ._**" Dean replies she always has been. Roman punches Wade in the jaw .

As Seth and Lucy tries to put their clothes back walks in and zip her room. She kisses her neck and wraps his hands around her stomach. Dean smiles at notices both hands were in he pockets .Lucy asks where were you two? Dean replies Smoking. He tries grab her hand. Lucy shakes her head. **"I know it's a bad habit .. I will stop."** Lucy giggles as he looks at her with a guilty look. She leaves Roman and wrap her arms, his takes his hands and wraps around her back .Seth notices Dean's red hand. He looks at Roman ."I will tell you later." Dean gives her a quick kiss on the on the cheek and slowly on the neck. Dean looks at her and tells her."We have to get you home." Lucy gives him a sad look.

Roman smiles as she doesn't want to leave. Seth tells her you can come back to us nodded at her . Dean tells her tomorrow at eight in the morning you are back into my arms. They walk out of the was driving and Seth next to was holding hands with her as they got to her apartment. **_"Goodnight sweetheart."_ **Lucy smiles at he kiss her on the cheek. Dean smiles as she looks at him. Lucy goes to kiss Seth on the right cheek.

Dean smacks her replies is that all you got? Dean chuckled and she sits on his lap. "What did Seth did to our sweet innocent Lucy?" Lucy giggles as his hands touch her over the dress ."Try not to miss us too much." Lucy moves hips back and Dean moans .She gets off his lap and the car .Roman gets off the car ."Where is my kiss ?" Lucy reply until we see each other again . Roman gave a mean look .Lucy was about to leave. Roman still a kiss from and Dean watches as Roman tries to be romantic .Lucy is left breathless and Roman chuckled. **"Goodnight Lucy, Don't miss me too much."**Lucy replies you can always sneak into my nodded and his eyes follow her as she went to his apartment . They wait for Lucy's room to be turned on before and Dean tell Seth what they did to Wade. "That's why you two left alone with her.I might have to thank Wade." Seth chuckled .

**A Day later**

A few hours later Lucy is getting ready to go to Kaitlyn walks in from sleeping at AJ's place. Lucy smiles at her ."I finally get to see you." Lucy tells her she has been busy with work .Kaitlyn tells her if she hears what happen to wade? Lucy gives a confused look."I heard from Summer that Wade got mug yesterday night." Lucy drinks her coffee. "Did you two see each other?" Lucy replies yeah, he made clear, Why I'm happy he left me. Kaitlyn looks surprised."He is happy with summer." Kaitlyn replies sort of.

Lucy looks at her watch and get notices Lucy looks more put was wearing a black pants and a white blouse. Her hair is noticed Lucy is not wearing any underwear as she walks out of her apartment. Lucy is out of her apartment building when her phone rings. She gets a text from Roman .He can't wait to see her .Lucy puts her phone away and drives to her job .

As she arrives Renee is not at her, walks into the restroom to see Renee watching her hands."Good Morning." Renee replies good morning. Lucy was about to use close the door to the stall when Renee tells her to be careful with asks, did they do something to you? Renee whisper that wants me to be with them all three..Lucy blushes. "They even try to use a sex toy." Lucy wonder if that's why they were doing with her."**They became possessive and controlling."** Lucy gives her a hug and then pulls away."I'm just trying to warn you."

Renee leaves and as had a smirk when Lucy goes to the elevator to go to her office. Dean was in his office waiting for Lucy. She decides to go to Roman's office. Roman was reading a file that Seth gave looks up to see Lucy is coming in. "Good Morning." Lucy replies Good Morning .He notices she looks upset. "What's wrong?" Lucy ask you guys have share a woman before? Roman replies we did long ago. Lucy asks how long? Roman didn't reply. He stood up and walks closer to her."Lucy we care about you ." Lucy ask I'm a toy for you. "No you are not, Why would you think that?" She replies why would you three choice me? Seth is about to walk in and heard her ask that question. "Why not? Lucy you are wonderful." Lucy locks eyes with Roman. "Have we done something to hurt you?" Lucy shakes her head."Do you not want to be with us anymore?" Lucy replies no how we know you three are not going to get tired of me?

Seth leaves and goes to look straight up to him. "Is there anything you need Mr. Rollins?" Seth replies sure can you follow stands up and follow Seth .She knows they are going to Dean's office . As they walk out the elevator Seth grabs Renee hard on her left arm."Walk with me!" Dean looks up to see Renee in pain."Seth let her go." Seth tosses her on the chair. "What did she do?"

Seth looks at with a cold stare."If you ever do anything to ruin what we have with Lucy .. I will hurt you!" Renee replies I didn't do anything."Don't play dumb with me ." Dean asks Seth what did she tell her ? Seth ignores him. "Are we Clear?" Renee shakes her head. Dean stands up and looks at Renee."You three once used to look the same way you look Lucy." Seth replies I never like you! He looks at Dean. Renee has tears coming into her eyes. Dean tells her to calm down. "You promise me you were always going to with me." Dean reply I did, but you told me You didn't want me anymore, you move on. Renee look at him and go up."Where do you think you are going ?" Renee reply I quit! Dean reply I wish you the best with what's his name walk out of Dean's office crying .She knew having an affair with Boss Dean was a bad idea while she had a boyfriend back at home . How Could she been so stupid to actually think Dean actually love her .She want to say goodbye to Roman .

* I want to thank you for the great feedback :D


	15. Chapter 15: Goodbye

Roman was glad he could calm down Lucy. He gently touches her face."Don't ever think We Don't love you." Lucy wants to believe him. Roman smiles at he was going to pull for a kiss . He heard a knock on he door . Roman askss who is it?" It's me Renee!" Roman tells Lucy to hide. She listens and Renee comes in."I want to say thank you for everything." Roman nodded. Lucy listens as Roman is nice to Renee. She knows, Roman was nice after she had an affair with Dean. She told him goodbye and gave her a hug.

_Renee remember when Dean made her cry ."I want nothing to do with you ! You choice your stupid pathetic little boyfriend over me. You and I are done get threw your little head. Renee reply you made me choice ? "I know I was there in your bed ." How could he be so cold to her ?Just a few minutes ago he held her gently and look at with a big smile .Dean gave her a cold look ."Do you want to write it out for you?"_

Renee walks out and shakes the memory out her head . Lucy jumps into Roman's arms." You were so sweet to her." Roman smiles and Lucy pull him a passionate kiss. Roman smiles at Lucy adds tongue.

_Seth was talking to Dean in his office." Why did you like her?" Dean reply, she was charming and sweet." Do you still like her ?" Dean replies no the moment she choice over her boyfriend over me I was done with her. Dean knew he was possessed with Lucy because she made him feel like no one else. He knew he could have sex with anyone but that connection was there or he thought. At First he thought he was looking for a girl for Roman but Lucy had him question everything. He thought to himself Renee and Lucy were so different not on just looks but personality. Lucy was nice and sweet, but she strong and full of life. He secretly likes Lucy wasn't so submissive._

Soon there clothes start coming off. Roman smiles as she is wearing a tan bra and no underwear. His hands start roaming her body as he is kissing unhooks her bra and unwraps her hands on his neck. Roman pulls her up and she wraps on his waist. His hands holding her small butt. Roman pulls her up and he guides himself inside of moans loudly. Roman chuckled and makes her bounce up and down faster each time . She was loving was feeling manhandled by was so strong and sexy. Lucy was now grabbing his bicep was moaning loudly.

_Dean remembers being Renee. They were in her bed since her boyfriend was out of town. Dean was in the bed while Renee was getting up."You have to go ." Dean ignores hers."I'm serious what if he comes home ?" Dean reply he will find out the truth . Renee threw a pillow at him. Dean Chuckled. Renee gave a mean look ."Understand something Renee I do What I want When I Want ." Renee reply I notice. "So now you hate me ?" Renee reply no but you are making hard on me . "Really ?how so .. do tell me ? Renee took a deep breath .She knew he had a short temper."I have a boyfriend and yet I'm rolling in bed with you ." Dean reply, then decides me or him? "You can't make me choice?" Dean reply I just did . He stood up and got dressed ."I Can't !" Dean walks up to her and grabs her tenderly."Choice now !" Renee notice he was serious . They lock eyes ."I will choose .. him." Dean knew she whisper the last part. He lets her go ."Where are you going?" Dean reply home ."but .." Dean reply with a cold look your choice him .. see you at work._

_Renee notice Dean stood away from her .Seth was the one who somewhat talk to her. Renee asks Seth how is dean doing? "good he is being grumpy like always." Renee tries not to laugh"I think I broke his heart." Seth reply you think he loves you .. To him you were a toy . Renee was speechless. "Dean likes an easy catch and you were anything he looks in one. You are damaged , low self stem , needy , and worse part Clingy ."you are being mean." Seth reply no I'm being honest and since I been honest, we are looking for someone for all three. Renee asks what's her name? Seth reply I won't tell you that, but she is nothing like you ."You study her?" Seth reply like we did with you that how we decide you were only going with Dean. "You three share the same woman?" Seth reply when they are lucky enough . He chuckled ."You should go back to work before Dean gets mad at you." Renee left the office._

Seth and Dean walk in to see Lucy gives a roman lustful look .As she was smiling as he sees the Roman right leg cover in her cum. As Roman places her on the desk. He smiles when he sees her big breast move up and puts her legs on his chest and thrust inside of her. Lucy grabs tight to the desk as Roman grabs to her right breast. Lucy closes her eyes and feels her stomach tighten one more time . His eye almost roll back in his head. Dean and Seth watch as Roman let a growl before coming inside of her. Lucy smiles at him as he went to kiss her. Dean tells they want to join the locks the looks at them with a smile. Roman helps her get up from the desk." We want to show you we love you." Seth nodded to Dean statement. Dean pulls her for a wild kiss while he touches her sweaty body. Dean lips go to her neck. He starts to nibble hard on her tells the dean to go easy. Dean looks at him."NO!" Lucy tries to push him looks at her." Tell me you don't like what I'm lets out a high whimper as Dean fingers touch her gspot .She tells Seth to bite her listens and bites her feels her legs shake as his fingers are covered in her looks up at her and see Seth's bite. Seth gives him a smirk. Dean gives her a cold stare. Lucy looks at him and feels threatened." So he can rough with him? But not with me." Lucy tells him it was just at the moment. Dean replies if you say so .. But go on your knees! Lucy listens and her unzip his smiles and Lucy goes to kiss his moans loudly. His hands start touching her back as she her mouth kiss, he starts to use her hands and mouth to take all of Dean. As most of him it's in her mouth.

She feels, Seth position himself behind her. Lucy gets pulled from moans as all of Seth it's inside of her. Dean smiles and tells her." You are done with me!" He put his penis inside her mouth. Lucy moans and tries to deep throat him. Seth slowly starts thrusting inside of her. Lucy felt Dean twitch on her mouth. She kept going until Dean was telling her not to stop. Roman thought it was funny to see Dean somewhat begging. Lucy swallows all of him. Dean pulls away and tells her to enjoy her time with Seth. Dean sits next to Roman and watch Seth and Lucy. Seth made her go on all fours and start to pound her. Lucy closes her eyes and start to make different noises. Seth pulls her hair and makes her look back." Just like old times!" She feels as Seth pitch her nipples before pushing her back down. Seth let a loud whimper and cums inside of her. Lucy couldn't believe what just she looks up Dean was standing in front of her. He makes her stand up. Dean presses her around his looks at him." What Can I do to you ?"

Lucy looks at touches his face. Dean tells her to get dressed." You are coming with me." Lucy puts her blouse on as Dean took the bra from smiles as her nipples were pointy. Dean goes behind her. Dean kiss her neck bites her shoulder and his hands go under her shirt .Dean roughly grabs her breast between his fingers . Lucy whimpers ." Finish getting dressed."All four left together. Seth was driving while Dean was in the back with Lucy. As Dean made Lucy gets on his lap." Ride me !" Lucy nodded as start moving her hips down. Dean loved it. Lucy knew she was becoming addictive to them. She loves each of their touch. She loves to lock eyes with them. Lucy enjoy getting in lost in their let a loud whimper. Roman tries not to chuckle. Dean pulls Lucy for eager kiss. His mouth travels to her neck and nibbles. Lucy moans as he bites her left shoulder . She feels as Dean scratches her back as his penis is twitching inside of her. Lucy whines and Dean smiles as he feels her contracting her walls . As both try to come out from the car comes to a complete stop. Lucy and Dean haven't thought it was funny to hear Lucy whined." Sorry sweetheart, but you are home." Seth replies you can live with us if you like . Lucy puts her pants on. Dean gives her bra and button her blouse. Roman looks back at her. Lucy smiles at him and gives a kiss on the cheek. Dean was putting his pants back on. He pulls Lucy from her waist and makes her sit on his lap."see you tomorrow." Dean kiss her on the cheeks. Lucy smiles as he hugs her tightly before letting go. As she about to get off the truck . Seth opens the door and help her get down . He kisses her tenderly on the lips. His hands touching her face before letting her go.

As Lucy walks into her apartment Kaitlyn and AJ were on the sofa watching tv . "Why are glowing?" Lucy ignores AJ and tries to walk to the kitchen. She was asked did you not eat all day ? Lucy replies no i was kinda busy with my boss? She replies alright, they are treated better. Kaitlyn smiles at her. Lucy finish eating and goes to her room.

AJ mumbles did you tell her we are moving in together? Kailtyn shakes her head. "NO I forget to." AJ smiles fade." I will tell her today I promise." AJ kiss Kaitlyn on the cheek. Lucy takes a quick shower. As she walks out of her restroom. Lucy jumps when she sees Kaitlyn on her bed. "Did I scared you ?" Lucy nodded." I have to tell you something." Lucy looks worried."AJ and I are moving in together." Lucy replies so i have to move out ? Kaitlyn gives a sad look."I understand Kaitlyn .." Kaitlyn replies you are not mad at me. "NO Not at all." Kaitlyn gives a big hug. Lucy smiles and hug her. Her towels almost fall down .Kaitlyn lets a nervous laugh. Lucy covers herself. "alright I will be leaving now."Lucy is glad Kaitlyn didn't see her bruises or their marks . As she closes her door and decides to listen to her ipod .The Shield was at home . They had their new contract. Seth tells them they have to take out a guy name Micheal Cole. They knew Roman always plan every detail. Dean told gave them a file about him. Seth looks at Micheal Cole Address ." He lives a few blocks from Lucy." Roman nodded." What do you have in mind ?" Seth replies we need someone to help us." Dean replies you think she can help us. Seth replies maybe. Dean replies no she is staying far away from this. Seth asks why ? Roman replies because she doesn't need to be brought into nodded. Dean looks down on his phone. Roman ask What's wrong? "Lucy wants to move in with us." Seth smiles. Roman ask how is that a bad thing ?


	16. Chapter 16: Moving In

Lucy move in with the boys .She was wearing black shorts and a yellow tank top .Dean notice she was trying to reach something in her new closet .Dean told her let me help you . Roman glance at Dean as he helps her .Dean gives a quick kiss to her .Roman smiles at them .Seth asks her if she wants to go swimming ?Lucy nodded and decides to get a purple two piece . The Shield was at the pool .Roman was outside at the edge of the pool while Seth and Dean were inside .She sat down next to Roman. Seth ask are you coming in ? Lucy nodded. Roman looks at her .She goes inside the pool .Seth and Dean glances at each other. As soon as she between them .Seth comes behind her and Dean goes in front. Seth takes her top off and Dean takes her bottom off. Roman knew they had this plan . Seth cups her breast and start to massage them while Dean is looking at her eyes .He pullss for a kiss .His hands on her face tenderly.

Lucy moans as Dean pulls away .His hand travels from the middle of her breast and down .As he reaches between her legs .Dean looks at her and opens her lip .Lucy jumps as his thumb touches her clit."Don't worried Roman we are getting her nice and wet for you."Lucy moan as now Seth is kissing her and Dean is touching her breast. As Seth and Lucy are getting kissing each other passionately .Dean pull her away and tells to go to Roman. Seth gives Dean a mean look .Roman smiles at her ."Lucy I need you to the edge of the pool by the stairs. She listens and Roman looks at Dean ."Lucy sit on the edge of the pool and open your legs for us." She listens and Roman position himself between her ."Roman make sure she keeps those legs open we want to see you coming in and out her" Roman takes his short off and throw in a chair .He is about to pull her for a kiss .Dean tells him he must first be inside of her all of his.

Lucy looks at Roman and he thrust roughly inside of her .He notices he went easily in .Roman kisses Lucy and starts moving his hips .Dean watches as they kiss while roman is thrusting in and out of her faster each time. Lucy is moaning and she starts to arch her back .Roman kiss her neck while his hands on her waist. Dean has a smirk on his face as he tells Seth wants his turn."Lucy I want you to look at Seth while Roman is fucking you." Lucy didn't listen to him."Don't make me say it twice." Lucy looks at Seth until she feels her stomach is tighten .Roman start thrusts start to slow down. Lucy is about to close her eyes when she feels roman pull out . "Roman !" Dean chuckled .

"Sorry baby girl, but orders are orders." Dean tells her not to be mad ."I need for you to go to Seth" Lucy shakes her head. "I will let you finish with roman but let Seth have some fun. Look at him" Lucy goes to Seth . He is only a few inches away sitting ."Lucy make your pretty little mouth to good use." She pulls Seth shorts down . Lucy touches his thigh up and down .Seth moans as her mouth touches his penis .Dean smiles as her head starts to bob up and down. Seth was still mad at Dean but Lucy was making him forget quickly. Dean sees Seth's eyes roll back ."Don't cum in her mouth ." Lucy looks at him confused."You keeping going." As Lucy keeps going Seth pulls away from her .He almost cum in her mouth .It went straight to her chest ."Seth clean her up." Seth grabs a towel and cleans her. Seth is about to kiss her when Dean tells her she can go back to Roman. Seth pulls her for a passionate kiss before she leaves.

Roman is in the deep end side of the pool .Lucy swim to him .Dean glances as Roman pulls her to him. She wraps her arms around his neck .Roman wrap her legs on his waist .He locks eyes with her .Lucy smiles back and roman moves her body up .As she comes down he goes inside of her. Lucy moan loudly and Roman kiss her .As Dean and Seth both look at them. They are noticed Roman and Lucy were connecting with each other .She was kissing his tattoo shoulder and going for his neck .As her mouth was going to touch his .Lucy let a whimper and that follow Roman whimper. Seth notice they didn't separate for a few seconds. As Roman glance at her ."Tell me I didn't lie to you " Lucy looks at Dean . Seth phone buzz .He gets up and tells them he will right back .Roman looks at Dean ."Baby girl while Seth and I take care of some business spend some time with Dean." He gives her a kiss on the cheek before leaving .

Dean gets out the pool and decides to sun bath .Lucy stay in the pool for a little while .As Dean had his eyes close .Lucy gets on top him .Dean opens his eyes and see her looking at him ."What do you want?"Lucy replies I want you. "Liar you don't want me like Roman." Lucy reply it's different. Dean gives her a mean look. Lucy goes for a kiss . Dean didn't respond at first and then kiss her back passionately. His hand touches her neck first tenderly and then hard. He pull himself on top and Lucy cough."Understand something I'm hurt." Lucy pulls his hands from her neck ."That's not the way you tell that." Dean raises his eyebrows."You want to have a connection with me beside rough sex then let me show how." Dean look annoyed . She goes on top .Dean let her take control .She lock eyes with him . Lucy pulls him for a tender kiss and add tongue. He was taken back, but like it .As she pulls away Lucy bites his lower lip while moving her hip up and down .Dean moans and she guide him at her entrance. Lucy didn't move and Dean whined .Lucy smiles at him and her hands move up his chest. As she moves her hips slowly, her hands moved down his chest. Dean moan and they lock eyes . Lucy smiles at him and start to move her hips faster . Dean hears her moans get louder by the seconds . She was enjoying taking control .As she closes her eyes .Dean kiss her chest as she arch her back .He sucks and massage her breast .Lucy opens her eyes and see Dean go on top . Lucy sees him first pin her down and then he holds hands with her .Dean lock eyes with her and start thrust slowly .Lucy pulls him for a kiss that follows by Dean going to her neck .He thrust faster each time .He heard Lucy breathing increased .Dean looks up at her as she touches her face tenderly .Dean feels her walls tighten and she starts squirting .He smiles at her and Lucy touches his face as he let a loud whimper .She feels him cum inside of her .Dean is about to pull away and she stops him .Lucy whisper don't stay with me .


	17. Chapter 17: Name

Roman and Seth walk to see Dean cuddling with Lucy in his bed. She was wearing black shorts and a white shirt. Roman glance at Dean. He nodded. Roman and Dean Join in .Dean was watching an old romantic movie._ That was a firs_t. Lucy notices Dean was holding her tightly. "Dean we talk about this." Dean reply it's my mature. Roman notice he lets her go. Lucy smiles at Dean and kiss on the lips quickly. Dean smiles and she goes to roman's chest. Seth asks what did you two do without us? Dean replies we slept after you two left. Seth nodded and tells him they need to talk .Dean gets out the bed and leaves her with Roman . Seth and Dean walks to the kitchen .Seth tells him they got information on Micheal Cole ."How do you want to do this?" Dean reply I will you tell later .Seth ask we have to discuss it now .Dean replies I said LATER! "What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean reply I rather be in bed with Lucy than talk about this ."Is she making soft?" Dean Chuckled. "I get it, she is beautiful and we are making her less shy .I don't get why you and roman are so into her? Dean replies the same you were with "Don't you dare say her name " Dean grab a bottle of water and told him to relax.

Dean walk into his room to see Roman cuddling with Lucy. He joins them. Lucy stays on on Roman's chest but her legs are on Dean .He smiles as Lucy feet are touching his crotch up and down .Roman shakes his head."Don't tease him like that." Lucy replies why not ? Dean replies Lucy I have a gift for you. She saw his bulge."Do you want me to unwrap it?" Lucy shakes her head .Dean chuckled. She gets from Roman's Chest and crawl to the left side of California King bed .Dean smiles as she takes his shorts off. Lucy looks eyes with him and her hand touches his penis. Roman notice she looks at Dean innocently but she kiss the head and licks it .Dean moans .Lucy does the same thing again. Dean moans again . As his penis go inside her mouth slowly. His hands go to touch her breast. While Roman gets up and rips her shorts . As Lucy lets go of Dean's penis . She looks back and see Roman take his tongue out. Dean smiles as she lets out a high moan . Roman buried his face between her legs ."Sweetheart sit on his face " Roman smiles as she listens and moves her hips. As Lucy looks up dean makes her take all his penis in her mouth. Roman grab tight her waist as his tongue does wonder. Dean has a smirk as she bobs her head up and down. As all three were in the moment. Seth walks in with a bad face. He sees Dean cum on her lip as he pulls out of her mouth . Lucy licks her lip and looks up at Dean . Seth notices her leg start to shake and she arch her back. Roman's hand goes to her breast .Lucy moans loudly as she feels her body go to a magical place. Dean smiles and looks at Seth . As Lucy is getting clean Roman's mouth .Seth decides toward them . He pulls Lucy from the bed .Dean gives him a look . Lucy looks at him confused. "You were having your fun. Now it's my turn!"

Dean watches as Seth goes on the floor on his knee. Seth tells Lucy to ride him while she looks at Dean and Roman. Both men watch as Lucy listens. Her big breast moving up and down. Both thought it was such a turn on. Seth penis going in and out of her as she bounces off. Seth is moaning and the boys look at him .Lucy closes her eyes for a few seconds to feel Seth pushes on all fours .She wait for him to enter her, but she feels his hands touch her butt. His hands smacks her butt a couple of times .Lucy makes a face. His smacks are getting harder ."You're hurting me !" Seth left hand grabs by her long hair ."You think that's hurting you wait until my pounding your little ass." His right hand smack her butt . Lucy tries to move away .Seth grabs her waist tightly. Dean tells Seth to let her go! Seth doesn't listen . Instead, he pulls her up and he bites her neck harshly. She works to her shoulder. Lucy is pain. Roman is about to get up. "I'm not telling you twice." Seth push her on all fours ."Just relax it will more smooth that way." As Seth was about to position himself between her butt .Lucy didn't want this. Dean gets up and so Roman .Lucy heard a loud thud. As she tries to look back Roman pulls her up ."Are you all right?" Lucy shakes her head. She sees Dean punching Seth in the face a few times. Roman didn't step in . Lucy tells Dean to stop .He replies he was going to hurt you! Lucy goes to Dean and grabs his right arm ."Dean there is a other way around it."


	18. Chapter 18: Both

_- - I want to thank everyone who has reviews it makes more fun and exciting to post a new chapter_

_ Warning this chapter will have some slash-_

Dean asks, What other way is there ? Lucy looks at roman and him ."You have a big imagination you two can figure out." Dean notices she was shaken. He nodded and tells her to get dressed. Roman pass her a pink bathrobe. Dean looks at Seth . He shakes his head .Seth gets dressed and leaves the room. Lucy asks what do you think he is going to do ? "I have no clue, but Seth knows he shouldn't hurt you." Roman pulls her for tender hug. As they are in Dean's room Seth is in the living room."What's wrong with you?" Seth replies I want her! "You were going to do something against her will." Seth raises his eyebrows."You know that's off limit until she ask for it."

Seth was mad and he wants to take it off on someone."Is it because I mention her?" Seth gives him a look ."Fine I have learned my lesson just like you have to learn yours." Seth replies fine what is it? Lucy walks behind Roman in the living room. Seth looks down."I'm sorry Lucy I didn't mean to hurt you." Dean gives a small smile ."Lucy gets to decide your punishment." Lucy eyes gets wide. "WHAT?" Dean reply you heard me ."I have no Clue .." Dean reply Seth go on all fours. Lucy looks at Roman. Seth listens and shakes his head."Sweetheart go give him a kiss." Lucy looks at dean. He was serious. Lucy goes to Seth and touches his face. Seth gives a small smile .Lucy doesn't go for a kiss. She notice Dean is behind Seth. He has a condom on and lube on his hands. Roman grabs her. He pulls her back .Lucy is sitting on Roman's lap. Lucy sees Dean push Seth upper body down .He guide inside of Seth. Dean looks at her. He pulls his hair.

Seth let's out a whimper. Dean tells Lucy that he is enjoying it .Seth let out a moan. Dean has a smirk and start pounding in and out of Seth. Roman notices Lucy couldn't look away. Dean was enjoying doing this to Seth. As Seth moans gets louder .Lucy can't help to get turned on. Roman takes her bath robe off. Roman start to kiss her neck and touch her body. As Seth breath got shorter .Lucy knew he was going to cum .Dean pulls out .Seth whines. Dean reply you thought you weren't going to get punished. Seth looks mad. Roman kisses Lucy and gets up . He handcuffs Seth hands behind his back . Dean looks at him and goes to Lucy." Lucy looks at Dean .He open her legs wide. Seth see how wet she is .Roman makes Seth get up and go between her legs. Roman kisses Lucy tenderly as Dean push Seth's face on her vagina. Seth starts to lick her clit . Roman pulls away to see Lucy moan . Dean is kissing and sucking her right breast. Lucy looks at Roman." baby enjoy it." As she locks eyes with Roman.

He goes to her chest and Dean kiss her eagerly. Roman kiss and suck on her left breast .Seth was now sucking on her clit. Lucy lets a high pitch moan .Dean grabs Seth by his hair and See Lucy cum on his goat tee. Seth wants to clean her up, but Dean didn't let him . Roman chuckled as Seth was mad . Dean flips Lucy on her stomach on the floor .She thought Dean was going make go on all fours .Instead She felt Roman guide himself of her .Roman pulls her up on all fours. Dean goes under her. He starts to kiss and suck her breast. Roman start to increase his thrust. Lucy knew the noise she was making was nothing before .Dean was happy as he could hear her being in so much pleasure . "I want both of you!" Roman stop thrusting .Dean ask what did you say? "I want both of you at the same time." Dean notice she look guilty. "Don't feel guilty it will be fun. Roman do the honors for Lucy ."

Roman pulls away from Lucy .Dean smiles at her .He gets up .Lucy crawl to Dean. She takes his condom off. It lands near Seth. Dean pulls her up . He grabs her legs. He grabs Lucy hips and pulls her down .She moans as all of him was inside of her. She feels Roman's behind her .He put lube on his penis and hole. "If you ever want to stop tells us?" Lucy nodded and Dean pulls her for a kiss .As Roman slowly guides little by little inside of her .Dean look at her ."Are you ready?" Lucy nodded. Both start to move slowly in and out of her . Roman was kissing her neck while Dean kiss her collarbone .They heard her moan faster. Seth shook his head as he saw Lucy kissing Dean .As Roman nibble on her neck and back .Dean and Roman lock eyes. They could tell Lucy was in heaven. Both man whimper as both felt her body getting stiff .Dean almost drop her as her walls start to contract around his penis. Roman grab her tightly. Seth notice she was her cum was going down Dean leg. Both man breath start to increase . Dean came first and Lucy kiss him .Dean kiss her back eagerly as he pulls away . Dean mumble I Love you . Lucy replies I love you too .Dean smiles and turns his attention to Seth. He knew they torture him enough. As Roman slowly pulls out of her . Lucy looks at him .Roman smiles at her .She goes on the floor and all fours. "Finish what you start." Roman is surprised by her .Dean looks at them as Roman goes back inside of her . He grabs tightly to her butt and she push her hips backs. Roman lets a loud moan . Dean smiles as he pulls out of her . He cums on her butt cheeks and back .Lucy looks back at him. Roman notices she is smiling.


	19. Chapter 19: Six months

A Week Later

Lucy was in bed with all three men .She was on Roman's Chest .Dean and Roman knew Seth had to work on her trust again. Seth asks who is going to go grocery shopping with me? Roman looks at Lucy. Lucy didn't respond, she looks at Dean ."Do you want to go ?" Lucy shakes her head. Dean tells her to go with Seth since Roman and him have to take business. Lucy asks what kind? Roman tells her it's a business that is boring and dumb. Lucy gets up from the bed and puts on a khaki shorts with white blouse. Seth looks at her nervously. He is wearing black shorts and a blue shirt. Dean glances at Seth before he leaves with her. Roman mumbles what if he hurts her? Dean replies I doubt it, he knows we would kill him. Lucy takes a deep breath as she is the car. Seth turns to look at her as he is driving."I'm sorry what happen." Lucy didn't respond. "I wasn't trying to hurt you, but I was in a bad mood." Lucy asks what did I do to you? Seth reply not you . Lucy looks at him and touches his face."What made you get so upset?

Seth takes a deep breath."A Couple years ago my wife died ." Lucy asks what was her name? Seth replies her names was Rachel. Lucy eyes light up."She was stunning and knows that is soft subject and he brought her up." Lucy asks how did you meet Dean and Roman? "After my wife died, I move to a new place that wouldn't remind me of her so my choice Georgia. I moved with Dean and Roman. I know them from middle school." Lucy asks how Rachel died?" Seth replies a car they arrive at the grocery store Lucy follow Seth. He was quiet until Lucy grabs his hand."Tell me something ? Seth looks at her innocently as he is grabbing meat."What else do you want to ask me?" Lucy ask have you ever been in love after your wife? "No .. Dean and Roman introduce me to a other world .It was more Lust and passion." Lucy nodded .Seth notice she looks shocked. As he turns the way he notice Renee with her boyfriend. They are holding hands and she has a small belly. Seth smiles at them .Renee boyfriend waves at them. Renee turns red as a tomato. "Hi " Seth replies you can call him Seth Josh. Seth introduces Lucy as his girlfriend .Josh smiles at her and introduce to him. Renee asks how long have you dated? Seth says them two months. Renee looks at Lucy. Josh asks Lucy how is dean doing? Lucy tells him good he is with Roman. Seth asks how far along is Renee? Josh answers she is six months. Renee tells Josh it's time to go. Josh listens and leaves.

As Roman and Dean come back to the house .They were glad Lucy was not home as they had to get thrown away their bloody shirts. Roman saw as Dean burning them outside ."We should make a campfire." Roman chuckled and pass him a beer. A few seconds later they heard Lucy coming in with Seth .They seem more happy then why they left. Seth and Lucy join them outside. Dean gives Seth a beer and Lucy sit next to Roman. Seth tells he has a bad news for Dean ."I don't know how you are going to take this." Roman notice Lucy was nervous like Seth." Renee is pregnant?" Dean asks how is that my problem? Seth replies that could be your child. Dean shakes his head and drinks from his beer."Dean do you honestly not care?" Dean reply Seth that is going to be Josh's kid not mine? Seth asks how can you be so sure? Dean asks I always use protection with her .Seth replies that doesn't mean anything."To me it does so drop it !" Seth shakes his head . Lucy sees the anger in his eyes. Dean reply you have something to say. Roman shakes his head."No that's your problem, not mine." Dean rolls his eyes. "Thank for ruining the evening for me ." Dean grabs his car keys and leaves . Lucy looks at Seth ."I thought you weren't going to tell him." Roman asks how do you know about this ? Lucy tells him they saw her at the store. Roman drinks from his beer and takes a deep breath. Seth mumble I hope Dean doesn't do anything stupid.

Dean decides to drive to Renee place .He saw as Josh kisses her Goodnight outside her apartment. Renee smiles and waits for him to leave. As Renee goes into her building. She about to open the door when Renee feels someone push her against the wall .Renee eyes get wide."You thought you could hide this from me !" Renee is coughing ."Dean let me go.." Dean let her go and grabs her harshly by her right arm. He close the door and push her against the door."So how many months are you?" Renee tells him six months."Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Renee lies and tells him I barely found out. Dean Chuckled."So is this baby mine or josh?" Renee doesn't reply . "You don't know your little slut!" Renee tries to push him away."Don't push my buttons Renee!" Renee reply what are you going to do ? Dean reply are you challenging me ? "No! Leave me alone !" Dean takes a few steps back and laughs. "Do you really want me to leave you alone?" Renee didn't make contact with him. "Is it because you love me?" Renee reply I never love someone like you! Dean chuckled ."What's so bad about me?" Renee reply your abusive , controlling , and psychopath. "NOW I'm hurt !" Renee jumps as he grabs her by blonde hair .He toss her to the floor ."Next time you call me names get right, I'm sociopath."


	20. Chapter 20 :Orphan

Renee was on the ground as Dean destroys her living room to pieces. She never saw him this mad. "I'm sorry about I said Dean!" Dean told her you told me the truth! Renee shakes her head. "I'm damage as they come and you like me because you thought you could change me."Dean chuckled. "You better hope that baby is Josh or I'm going to take it from you!" Renee asks why? "I'm going to make you feel worthless.." Renee had tears in her eyes. "Don't start with me and gives me your alligator tears!" Renee gets up and tries to touch Dean."Don't touch me !" Renee doesn't listen. She tries to touch him."I'm fighting every ounce of my body not to hurt you!" He mumble why do I fall for manipulative woman? Renee jumps as she sees the anger in his eyes. "Dean feel the baby moving .

He shakes his head ."I don't want to feel the baby Renee! I never want to be a dad ." Renee replies then let me be with josh! "It's not that simple!" Renee looks at him confused. "You Lie to me !You couldn't tell the truth" Renee ask what are you going to do to me? "I don't know yet!" Renee knew he was capable of Killing someone . She accidentally heard them talk about a killing someone. "Are you going to kill me?" Dean shakes his head. "Do you really think I'm that low? to killed a pregnant woman? " Renee looks down. _"So much for you knowing me .Do you really know me?_ Renee nodded. **"I care about you ..and you know it."** Dean asks so you must love josh? specially banging him in the same bed as me. Renee gets mad at him. She slaps him in the face. "I hit a nerve." Dean grabs her right hand that she slaps him. Renee is in pain."Don't you dare do that again!"Seth and Lucy with Roman were standing at the door .Seth tells Dean to let her go ."Stay out of Rollins!" Roman didn't want to get in the middle of this. Roman tells him, Come on Dean she is pregnant! Dean reply Like I care! Seth reply you do and you know it ! Dean was about to turn his attention on him. He lets Renee go and is about go for Seth. Lucy gets in the middle. Dean looks at her . "Lucy I need you to move out of the way." Lucy reply If only you leave with me. Renee rolls her eyes. She mumbles is she serious? Seth tells her she is trying to help. Dean asks where do you want to? Lucy reply anywhere . Dean shakes his head. Lucy touches his face tenderly. "Come on Dean lets go ." Dean agrees and is about to leave .When Renee opens her mouth."You are going to leave with her!" Seth rolls his eyes and covers her mouth. Roman was glad Dean didn't listen. Seth tells Renee haven't you been enough today."I never knew he would be so mad." Seth reply is the baby dean? Renee reply it could be.

As Roman and Seth help Renee put her place back together. Lucy was walking with Dean in the woods. Dean asks is this the place you want to take me? Lucy reply be patient. Dean rolls his eyes. Lucy tells him nature always calm her down .Dean agrees and as they had been hiking for thirty minutes. Lucy smiles at him and tells him they are her. Dean notices the high view. Lucy sits down on the floor .Dean sits next to her. They didn't speak for a while. "The reason I freak out when Seth told me Renee is pregnant because I have been told by doctors I can't make kids." Lucy looks at him . "As perfect as I'm I have one thing wrong with me ." Lucy asks Do you want to be a dad? Dean replies no that would scare me. Lucy can't help to laugh."What's so funny?" Lucy tells him she imagine him being a very protective dad . Dean shakes his head."I feel bad that I hurt Renee." Lucy asks have you ever done that before? Dean replies only during sex, but she told me she like it.

"What made you get so mad? Dean replies she call me crazy that is one thing that pissed me off. As a kid, I never fit. I was also brought things about my past."What things?" Renee knew when I grew up as a orphan. I never had a stable home .The closest to family I have is Roman's family, they took me in when I was sixteen.I know I'm fucking up there no point of hiding ran his hands through her tells him we all have a past. Dean asks will you tell me yours? Lucy asks what do you want to know? Dean asks her about her last relationship? "It was the guy I saw at the restaurant .." Dean ask how did you two meet? "We knew each other since high school ..We start dating freshman my mind, I thought everything was going good until he left for my best friend at the altar." Dean ask so he has been your only love?"No he hasn't but he has been the most serious .. What about you?" Dean smiles ."My first love name was is a crazy fun brunette.I learn a lot of things from her, some were good, some were bad." Lucy asks what happen to her? "She wanted a bigger life than I could give when I was twenty." Dean looks at her for a few second seconds and thanks her for helping get out of there."You welcome ." Dean kisses her on the cheek ." I know you and I don't have a connection like you with Roman." Lucy reply it's different. Dean nodded and tells her we have a weird relationship." Lucy reply I would say friendship it's something else. Dean chuckled.


	21. Chapter 21: Secret

_**Three Weeks Later **_

Lucy was in bed sofa with Roman when Dean walks in. Seth was out doing cross fit. Dean looks a little nervous. Lucy asks what's wrong? Dean reply remember what I told you a few weeks ago. Lucy nodded. Roman asks what did he tell you? Dean tells him she knows about my secret. Roman raises his eyebrows."So what are you thinking ?" Dean replies you ever thought of having kids? Lucy asks in a few years. "What about now?" Lucy shakes her head. Roman asks since do you want to become a father? Dean told them since Renee told him they could a be a shot of him being a dad. Lucy asks you saw her ? Roman notices her serious face. Dean nodded. "Don't get jealous now?" Lucy smiles and tells him never . Roman chuckled. Dean tells them that he is going for a run. Lucy gets up and stops him before he leaves. She pulls him close to her. She gently touches his face."You will make a great father some day." Dean replies but you want a mom soon? "But we can try.." Dean smiles at her. Lucy smiles back. He pulls for a tender kiss before leaving. Roman notice Dean left in a calm state.

Lucy decides to meet Kaitlyn for Lunch . Kaitlyn smiles as she saw Lucy wearing black shorts and a white loose blouse. Kaitlyn gives her a big hug. They sit down."How are you doing?" Lucy replies good and you? Kaitlyn tells her about living with AJ . Lucy laughs at their craziness ."So who is your roommate?" Lucy bites her lip. "Please tell me you are not living by yourself?" Lucy tells her no."Then with whom?" As Lucy was going to tell her the truth. She sees Renee coming in with her boyfriend. She looks bigger than before. She didn't have the pregnancy glow. Renee looks miserable. Kailtyn turns around .She mumble stop staring it's creepy. Renee looks at Lucy. Josh notices his girlfriend face show anger. Before he could say anything he see her walk up to Seth's girlfriend. Kaitlyn asks do you know her? Lucy reply, she used to work with me. "Sweetheart you tell her the truth !" Lucy raises her eyebrows. "She is banging her three bosses the last thing she is doing is working !"

Kaitlyn mumble that bitch is crazy ."You think I'm joking .. you can ask her yourself?" Kaitlyn ignores Renee .Josh tells Renee to calm down."Where are you so mad?" Renee tells Josh, Lucy is the reason she lost her job .Lucy shakes her head. "She put my boss against me." Lucy shakes her head .She tells Kaitlyn it's best for them to leave. Kaitlyn gets up and it's about to walk with Lucy. Renee tries to punish Lucy against the table . Lucy barely moves .Josh is shocked to see his girlfriend acting like this .Renee does it again. Lucy grabs Renee wrist tightly ."Don't make me forget your pregnant!" Renee is shocked."I'm pregnant of your boyfriend!" Kaitlyn looks at Josh . Josh looks just a confused as Kaitlyn. Lucy asks Renee why did you say? Renee notice what slips out .She cover her mouth.

Lucy pays the bill and walks out with Kaitlyn."What just happen back there?" Lucy tells her Renee was right."You slept with her boyfriend?" Lucy reply no I'm dating my three boss. Kaitlyn raises her eyebrows."WHAT?" Lucy reply, yeah it just happens. "Have you slept with them more than once?" Lucy nodded and tells her she living with them. "Really? I want details!" Lucy laughs . "Come on!" Lucy is blushing."Who knew you had in you?" Lucy shakes her head."I'm not to judge .. AJ and I are swingers." Lucy jaw drops."What we all have our secrets but I messing with you ?"


	22. Chapter 22 : Record

Seth ask in his room let me call him .Josh looks mad. As Dean comes down the stairs. He see Josh look at him .Before he could say anything .Josh push Dean in the face. Dean touch his face ."You took advantage of her?" Dean looks confused. "How Could YOU ?!" Dean reply I never rape her ? Josh reply that's what she told me . Seth notice Renee is outside. Roman watch Seth leaving the house and going outside . As Lucy arrives at the house .She see Seth grabbing Renee to come inside.

Josh tells him to let her go .Renee looks like she been crying. "You told him I rape you?" Renee looks down. Roman and Seth are disbelief. Dean looks hurt. Josh notice Renee wouldn't make eye contact with him. "You cheat on me with Dean didn't you?" Renee tells no it wasn't like that. Dean hears Renee make a big lie how Dean manipulative her to make her sleep with him. Lucy walks in to see the chaos."Josh don't make me tell you the rest." Seth shakes his head. Roman tells Renee you have three seconds to tell the truth before I do . Renee looks shock. Dean tells her you want to show the videos of you and I ? Renee ask you record us? Dean nodded."You want him to see me being in his bed?" Josh tells Dean he is sick."Your little girlfriend came on to me Christmas party.."

Renee knew it was true .They had been drinking. Dean flirts with her the whole night. Josh was out of town .Renee follows Dean to the men's restroom. They had sex in the stall. She hates how Dean's lips made her feel alive .She knew everything they were doing was forbidden .She was the one that kept going back for more.

Renee shakes her head." you know it's not true!" Dean tells her I hate you so much right now! Josh tells Dean he wants to see the video. Renee asks why? Josh tells her he wants to see who is not telling the truth. Dean tells him to follow him. Josh is about to follow Dean.

Roman notices Lucy has been watching the whole thing. Renee tries to stop Josh from going with Dean. Lucy calls Dean name out. He turns around and looks at her."Dean don't!" Lucy tells Josh it's true what Dean is telling you. Josh asks her how does she know? "Because your girlfriend told me ." Renee told her to Shut up! You Whore ! Josh shakes his head and tells Renee they are leaving. Renee ask you are going to believe a girl who sleeps with three guys? Josh tells her he doesn't care about that .Renee looks at Lucy with so much hate as she is leaving.

Lucy looks at all three men."So did you really record Renee?" Dean doesn't answer. Roman and Seth look at each other."Have you record me?" Dean tells her no."Have you ever spy on me?" Roman tells her yes. Lucy asks When? Seth tells her since the first day after work when you were in your tub. Lucy looks at them studded. Roman tells her it was pretty hot to watch."Why would you do that?" Dean tells her I want to know more about you."So you didn't respect my privacy." Roman tells her she has every right to be mad. "Anything else you two kept from me?!" Seth tells her no .They know she is upset. Lucy walks away mad and they heard slam the guest room.


	23. Chapter 23 : Truth

Lucy goes to the fourth bedroom of the house. She goes on the bed. Lucy didn't know what to think ? As laid down. She sees the door open up. Seth asks are you still mad at us? Lucy tries to ignore him. She turns her back to him."I know what we did it's wrong ..." Seth goes to right side of the bed she is. "I can't deal with you being mad at me .." Lucy tells him she is upset. Seth smiles at and touch her face."We didn't mean any harm to you." Lucy looks at him .Seth know she feels betrayals. "Do you want me to give you space?" Lucy looks at him and doesn't say anything ."All right good night." Seth kisses her on the forehead. He pulls away and Lucy gives him a quick kiss on the lips. Seth kisses her back for a few seconds. He walks away and leaves the room.

Seth tells Roman and Dean she didn't tell me much. Dean asks how mad is she? Roman tells him he should go next. Seth tells Dean need to go next. Roman asks why? "I have something to tell her before you smooth things out." Dean leaves the boys in the living room. He knock on the white door. "Are you still awake?" Lucy acts like she is sleeping. Dean smiles and walks up to her."I know you better than that .." Lucy keeps her eyes close. Dean sits on the floor. His back is facing the bed. "I have something I want you to have or I can throw away." Lucy opens her eyes it's a file he has in hand. "This has everything about your .." Lucy doesn't take it. "How Can make it up to you?" Lucy asks why would you want to know everything about me? Dean tells her because I'm a control freak. Lucy tries not to laugh. "I love control ... I know it's a problem. I want to, you were right for us ."

Lucy reply so a stupid file told me I was right for you. "No it gave me pointless information about you past." Lucy gets out of the bed and goes to the floor with him."Read to me what the file says?" Dean shakes his head."Why not?" Dean tells her because all this information is pointless doesn't tell how you are going to react now. She touches his face gently."Leave .." Dean looks at her ."I Want you to Leave this room .." Dean notices she seems serious only her body language was telling him something else. "Are you that mad at me? "YES!" Dean notice she has a smirk on her face. He pulls her into his lap."Why do you want me to leave?" Lucy tells him you lie to me ...

"How could I told you ?" Lucy tells the same way you told me before about everything else I didn't know about you. Dean nodded. His eyes read it was guilty."Fine I will leave you alone just for tonight .." Lucy smiles at him. She pulls for a kiss. Dean kisses her tenderly until she bites his lower lip hard when he tries to pull away."Ouch!" Lucy giggles. Dean smiles at her .He picks her up and laid her on the bed. Both look at each other . Dean tells her good night darling. He goes to kiss her lips. Lucy shakes her head .Dean goes to kiss her neck with a few pecks and still a kiss from her. As Dean walks out and looks at Roman sitting down . Seth gives Dean a drink of bourbon. Roman gets up and Dean takes his spot. Roman slowly open her door . Lucy and him lock eyes. Roman tells her sorry for us not telling you the truth. Lucy tells him how much did you read of the file? She gives it Roman. "I just know your basic information about you ."

Lucy asks is that you three do to the woman before me? Roman nodded and ask did you read it? Lucy reply no there no point to it. Roman asks her if he joins her in the bed. Lucy nodded. Both are sitting on the bed. Roman goes for her hand."Anything you want to know about me?" Lucy asks how do you pick who is right for you? Roman tells her .. We knew about you because your friend Kaitlyn knows a guy name Dolph. They work together. He knows and told us about you. Roman shows her a photograph of her it was for a few months ago. Dolph made everything else happen. Lucy knew know it made sense .Kaitlyn friend telling about the job and how quickly she got hired. Lucy asks Roman what do you three do a living ?

Roman stays quiet. "Roman tell me.." Roman reply If I tell you Lucy you will not look at me the same. Lucy shakes her head."Tell me !" Roman reply no, not right now. "Why not?" Seth and Dean hear Lucy voice. They open the door and Lucy looks mad. Dean asks what did you ? Roman tells her she wants to know what we do a for a living. Seth tells her we are business of man. Lucy tells him what do you third really do? Dean reply We live by a code . Lucy raises her eyebrows. Seth tells her we get rid of people that don't need to be in this world. Lucy asks you three are hit man? Roman didn't make eye contact with her. "You three kill for a living?" Dean tells her yes and no. Seth tells her they are going through a process .Roman tells her family has been in this business for a long time. Dean tells her that's how Seth and I got into it. Lucy ask would you ever have told me ? Roman tells her no us telling you puts you in danger. Dean notice Lucy looks to calm. Seth thought she would be running out of the door. Lucy looks at them scared. Seth tells her if she wants them to leave. Lucy replies no , I have more question to ask you?


	24. Chapter 24: Touch me

**Three Days Later**

Lucy was taking a shower. When Seth walks in her bathroom. He sees her wet and washing her body. Seth thought he so bad want to touch her. Lucy turns off the cold and hot water. She goes to grab the towel and see Seth."Are you just going to stare at me?" Seth looks down . "Do you want to dry me?"

Seth puts the towel on her shoulder. He starts to dry off. Lucy hands go to her side and touch his crotch over his sweat pants. Seth drops the towels. He kisses her cheek and moves slowly to her lips. Lucy kisses him with tongue. Seth kisses back passionately. Lucy smiles as she feels bulge grow. As Seth pulls away Lucy turns around. She grabs his hands and walks with him to his bed. Seth smiles as she laid down on his bed sideways. Seth gets slowly on top off her. He looks at her for a few seconds as they lock eyes. Seth start to kiss her neck tenderly and works his way down. Lucy moan as his wet mouth touch her nipples and his hands massage her breast. He did this for a few minutes.

Lucy pulls him up as his right thumb touch her clit. "Seth makes love to me.." Seth nodded and takes his sweat pants off. He position himself between her legs. Seth looks at her as his hands are holding on her thigh. Seth slowly thrust inside of her. Lucy moans and looks at him while touching her nipples. Seth starts to increase his thrust. He lets out a loud moan as he hips move to his thrust. Seth feels Lucy pull her closer to him .Seth kisses her lips before he buried his face in her neck. Lucy was happy they were alone in the house. Seth was now nibbling on her neck. She felt a her abs contract. Lucy didn't want this to end. _"Seth please don't stop."_ Seth pulls away and now is spooning with her. His left hand grabs her one of her breasts as he moves his hips.

As Roman and Dean came back from there workout they heard there moans from the hallway. Both chuckled and walk in .They see Lucy and Seth Orgasm at the same time. Both smile at Lucy and Seth. Dean lets them have a moment .Seth and Lucy were about to cuddle. Roman looks at his ."I'm sorry Lucy but Seth has to go with me." Lucy nodded. Seth kiss her on the cheek before leaving. Dean keep staring at Lucy naked body. Dean ask her if she wants to go to his room. Lucy shakes her head playfully. "Why not?"

Lucy tells him she doesn't feel like walking. Dean smiles at her and goes to the bed. He offers his right hand. She shakes her head. Dean picks her up on his shoulder. He smack her butt twice. Lucy giggles. Dean places her on his bed. Dean has a smirk on his face as her boobs bounce. Lucy looks at him. Dean licks his lips."I have to ask something ?"Lucy replies what is it ? Dean smiles as he notices her mischievous smile. Dean gets undressed. As he goes on top on her with his sweaty body."If I ask you a for favor? a big one?" Lucy smiles. She feels his erection touching her leg.

His hands when roaming her abs and up. Lucy notices he's being delicate when he touches her face."Will you be the mother to my child?" Lucy looks confused. "is that a no?" Lucy reply Dean do you want to get pregnant? Dean looks at her with a guilty face. "We can try and even see if it's possible?" Lucy tells him that means I have to get my t implant off. Dean reply It's your choice if you want. They lock eyes and Lucy touches his face. Dean is about to pull away. She doesn't let him."We can still practice ?" Dean eyes light up "Tell me how you want it?" Lucy replies you ready know I what I want . Dean nodded and picks her up. She wraps her legs on his waist and her arms around his neck. Dean gently pushes her against the wall.


	25. Chapter 25: Physical

A Week Later

Lucy had been thinking what Dean had told her. She even talk to Kaitlyn about it. Lucy went to visit her on the new apartment.

**_"Do you think it's a good idea?" Lucy told her she always want to be a mom. "But now you want to be a mom?" Lucy reply it will be in ten months. "Think about it you know them three months? Are you sure you want to do this?" Lucy reply I'm not even sure I can get pregnant from him. Kaitlyn asks how come? Lucy didn't want to tell her about Dean problem."Well there two other guys in the picture..." Kaitlyn laughs."I forgot ..." Lucy smiles at her . Kaitlyn asks how are they in bed? Lucy reply you really want to know? Kaitlyn nodded."Dean is aggressive and rough. He is very animalistic." Kaitlyn notice Lucy eyes got dark. "Seth is in the middle. He can sweet or rough. It depends on the setting." Kaitlyn smiles at her. "However Roman it's great he is sweet and caring."Kaitlyn notice her face got soft. "He makes me laugh and He is a great guy."_**

As Lucy head back to The Shield mansion. Dean told the boys about what he asks Lucy? Seth reply you ask her to get pregnant? Roman asks what did she say?Dean reply, she hasn't told me no. Seth asks how do you know Renee kid is not yours?" Dean reply I don't but she made clear that she doesn't want anything to do with me if the kid is mine. Seth asks so you are going to respect Renee wish? Dean told them he realize what he had with Renee was wrong. Love is not hate and Jealousy. It should something better than that. Roman asks what made you think that? Dean reply Lucy has. Seth raises his eyebrow**_s._**

Dean takes a sip of his beer. He remembers making love to Lucy where Seth and Roman are sitting. Dean was laid down while Lucy gets on top of him. She decides to reverse cowgirl only Dean makes her back meet his chest As his left hand is on the breast .His right hand is massaging her clit while he slowly thrust in and out of her. Lucy smiles as Dean moaning right in her ear. Roman and Seth smile as Lucy comes in rushing in. Seth asks where are you going? Lucy tells him he has a doctor appointment to go to. Roman asks, Are you sick? Lucy reply no . Dean looks at her. Lucy grabs her purse that she left at the living room table. Dean asks do you want us to come with you? Lucy shakes her head while smiling. Dean smiles back at her ."We are coming if you like it or not?" Lucy reply you don't tell me what to do.. Roman has a smirk on his face. Seth notice she is being serious. "I'm going by myself to the doctor and then I will tell you how it went." Dean replies fine. Lucy is about to leave. Dean gets up and takes her keys. Roman chuckled. Seth tells her he is driving. Lucy reply NO! I'm going by myself.

_**A hour Later** _

Lucy was getting a yearly physical. They ready took her blood and check her b.m.i .The doctor name was Alberto Del Rio. He was her new gynecologist. He was attractive. Lucy smiles at him."Is nice to see you Lucy but I'm wondering, do you have any question for me?" He is putting blue gloves on. Lucy tells him he thinks of taking her t implant. "You want to remove it? Are you sure?" Lucy takes a deep breath. "Are you thinking of having kids soon?" Lucy reply I'm ."you seem not sure I will start looking at your body.. If you want, you can come back next month when you are sure?" Lucy nodded. She laid down. Alberto walks to her chest and open her paper suit. He starts to check her right breast as her right hand is over her head. Alberto tries to keep professional. He pitches her nipples. Lucy jumps."Sorry .." Lucy nodded and he goes to left breast. "Lucy now I'm going to between your legs ." Lucy nodded .Alberto goes between her legs. He gently touches her lips . Lucy closes her eyes. She was having dirty thoughts, good thing her man were not here."I'm going to do your pap smear." It didn't take long for the test to do be done. "We are finished, but come next month. You can change now." Lucy nodded and the doctor left. As she about to get up. Lucy sees the door about to open. She closes her legs and see Dean coming in. Lucy looks at him with a mad face. "How did it go?" Lucy reply I thought you were at home . Dean reply I was but then I thought I would surprise you. Dean locks the door. Lucy looks at him .

_"Baby keep your legs open and I will make up to you ." Dean sees Lucy serious face. He touches her thigh up and down. Lucy feels his warm mouth touch, kiss and lick her thigh. Dean looks at her as he gets close to the vagina. Dean takes his tongue out and lick her wet folds. Lucy cover her mouth as Dean gets lost in her legs. He knew she won't last long as her breath was getting short. Dean pulls away and looks at her ."You Son of ..." Dean grabs her waist and flips her . He smacks her butt hard. Dean tells in the ear while grabbing her hair ."don't lie to yourself, you love it when I do this." Dean unzip his jeans and thrust himself inside of her. Lucy moans loudly. "There no way you can hide your moans ... I want them to hear you." Lucy nodded and he notices she touching her clit. Dean chuckled and tells her she touch her clit as long as he doesn't cum soon. Lucy ignores him as she closes her eyes. Dean puts his hands on her shoulder and makes pulls her back . Lucy whimpers. Dean notices she moving her hips back."That's my girl .." Dean moans. Lucy moans back as he makes her hand go behind her back. Dean grabs her hands with the right hand while his left is touching her clit nonstop. Lucy feels her walls tighten. Dean whimpers. Lucy closes her eyes and without warning, she lose control. Lucy feels his penis twitching. She keeps moving her hips. Dean whimpers .Lucy feels his nails scratch her waist as he cum inside of her. Dean let a loud grunt. He grabs her tightly. Lucy turns back and tells him not to pull away. Dean smiles at her and she goes a for kiss. Dean kisses back eagerly with tongue. As both are getting into the kiss. They heard a knock at the door!_


	26. Chapter 26: Gathering

"Lucy ..."

" Lucy ..."

Dean notice it was a man's voice. "Mr. Del Rio just a minute.." Dean gives a pouty look as he moves away from her. As they clean them self up. Dean opens the door from the doctor. "You must be her boyfriend ?" Dean nodded. "Nice to meet you ." They shake hands. The doctor notice Lucy is not dress yet. "You two have a wonderful day .." Rio leaves.

Dean asks so gyno is a male? Lucy nodded. "So he saw you .." Lucy puts her skirt on and looks at him ."He did, he was a doctor.." Dean notice she turns around, she is about to put her bra on. Dean goes behind her and kiss her shoulder."What did he say?" Lucy reply to come back in a month. Dean gives her white blouse. He pulls for a kiss . Lucy pulls away."Dean, let's go before we have sex again in this room." Dean opens the door and ask what's wrong with that? Lucy laughs and walks out holding hands with him.

As Dean was walking out with her . He saw Renee with Josh. Dean looks at Josh not Renee. Josh tells Dean once the baby is born, they will do the DNA Test. Dean nodded. As they were about to leave Renee, thanks dean for helping with money during her pregnancy."I'm doing this for the baby .. And it's the least I can do for ruining your living room." Lucy and Dean leave together.

When they arrived home, they had company. Lucy notices one of them was Nikki Bella. She smiles at Dean. Lucy looks at Dean. He looks nervous .The other two were a brunette and Blonde. Seth tells Lucy meet Rosa and Nattie. Lucy smiles at them . Nattie stands up and shakes her hand."I hear a lot of things about you. You are as beautiful as Roman told you." Dean tells Lucy Nattie is one of their bosses. Rosa asks she knows? Seth looks at Rosa with a serious face. Rosa is shocked, turns to a smile.

Nikki drinks from her wine. Dean and Lucy join them in the living room. Nikki tells Dean they are invited to her sister's wedding. Lucy hears her phone ring. She gets up and excuse herself. Nikki eyes follow her."You know how to pick them?" Seth asks Nikki are you jealous? "No Why would I?" Rosa sees Nikki and Dean are fighting like old times. Roman just drinks from his beer. Rosa and Nattie tell them they have to go .Nikki tells them she is staying for a little while longer. Lucy comes back to the room. Roman asks is everything all right? Lucy tells him, yeah it was her friend. Nikki looks at her up and down. Lucy moves closely to Roman. "What if we play strip beer pon?"

Dean looks at her with a smirk. Seth asks do you really want to play? Nikki nodded ... Roman looks at Lucy."Do you want to play?" Lucy shakes her head. Roman notices she is comfortably on his chest. Seth and Dean get up . They bring the cups and more alcohol. Nikki decides to play rock loud music.

Nikki goes first . She misses. Dean sees her take off her shoes. Seth goes second he is missing. Seth takes his shirt off. Roman notice Dean misses on purpose. He takes off his shirt. Lucy notices all three was giving drunk quicker. Nikki kept flirting with both men. Roman gives Nikki a serious look when she throws her bra on his lap. Roman tosses back. Nikki laughs. Dean chuckled.

Seth enjoys the view of Nikki naked. "We know who won.." Roman has a smile on his face. Both men were just in boxer. Nikki asks Dean what if we have fun like old times? Lucy has a serious face. Seth tells her they are with Lucy now .Nikki ask Lucy have you ever kiss a girl?

Lucy reply no I haven't ."Do you want?" Lucy replies no. "Are you sure?" Nikki walks up to Lucy .She touches her face and pulls her for a kiss. Lucy eyes get wide. She pulls Nikki away. Roman shakes his head."Nicole stops it!" Nikki chuckled. Dean pulls her back as Roman gives her a serious face. "You weren't never possessive with me."

Roman ignores her. Seth smiles as Nikki is the middle of him. Dean tells her are you sure you want to do this? Nikki nodded. Dean looks at her. Lucy watches as both men start kissing her. Lucy notices they Nikki eagerly. Seth on her neck and Dean on her lips. Roman shakes his head.

Lucy looks at Roman ."Come on, let's go to my room." Roman nodded and grabs her hand. The last time she sees before leaving is Seth grabs Nikki hair as Dean looks her with a mischievous look. Lucy goes to Roman to his room. Roman kisses her tenderly against the bed. Both start to undress quickly. Roman smiles at her. Roman is kissing her tenderly as his hands from her face to her body. Lucy moans as his thumb touches her clit. Roman smiles at her and sucks on her lower lip."You like it when I touch you .." Lucy opens her legs more. Roman smiles and watches as she laid on the bed. He goes on top of her . Roman goes to kiss her neck roughly. Lucy closes her eyes. She feels as Roman mouth is touching every inch of her body. Roman notice she eager to for him to go down on her. As he kisses her legs and thigh. He gently let out a growl. Lucy opens her eyes to see him looking at with a dark look."Come on stop with teasing .." Roman chuckled. He wants for her to whine for his touch. Roman smiles and stick his tongue.

Lucy feels his hand on her hamstring . As he is going to lick her wet folds .Lucy moves away a few inches. Roman shakes his head."NO don't do that !" Lucy ask why not? "I want you .." Lucy ask you do ? "You don't believe me .." Lucy giggles as he pulls back to her same spot. She moves again. Roman knows she is playing around. He grabs tightly by her legs .She feels his tight grip. "Don't you dare move !" Lucy is about to say something witty ,but instead a moan escape her mouth. Roman's tongue kiss her clit and looks at her. Lucy loves the intense look Roman kept giving her. She couldn't keep her moans down. Her moans got so loud that Dean heard her. As he walks away from Nikki."Where are you going?" Dean tells her Seth will finish her off. Nikki roll her eyes as Dean leaves.

As Dean goes to Roman's room . He sees Roman between Lucy legs. Her back is arched and she has him by his hair. Dean smiles as he heard her high pitch moan. He knew what it met .Roman looks up at her."You still want to run away from me?" Lucy has a big smile on her face. Roman smiles back."I will if you want to do that to me again.." Roman chuckled. He slowly starts to kiss her abs and work her way up. As he reaches to her breast. Lucy push her breast to his face. Dean see as Roman motor boat her. He thinks her laugh is cute. As Roman mouth reaches her lips slowly . Lucy's hands touch his face. Roman and Lucy lock eyes. Roman goes on his back . Dean glances as Lucy slowly but eagerly kiss Roman's Chest . Her small lips touch his abs. She starts to stroke his penis while she sucks his balls. Roman closes his eyes and moans. Lucy stops touching him .Roman whined.

" keep your eyes on me .." Roman nodded as she licks his balls and his penis. She slightly kiss the head. Roman whimper as her mouth and hands make contact with his penis. He looks ups and see Dean watching them. Roman looks at him for a few seconds. " baby girl try to take all of me in your mouth ..Can you do that for me?" Lucy listens to him . Roman looks at Dean as he has Lucy hair in his right hand. He lets out a loud moan as she slowly sucks all of him. He is surprised when his penis disappear in her mouth. "OH SHIT!" He feels his penis touch the back of her throat. Roman was about to lose it. Lucy felt his penis twitch inside her mouth. She slowly tries pulls his penis out of her mouth. As his penis was almost out of her mouth. Roman couldn't hold himself back. "OH Shit I'm Cumming !" Dean thought she was going to move back but instead she start to suck faster. Roman grabs to the sheet. Lucy looks at him as her mouth was full of his cum ."You don't have to swallow it .." Lucy swallow most of it and show him the little she has on her tongue. Roman is panting .


End file.
